


神的西洋棋盘

by orientus



Series: 猎人丨团酷丨盗贼与火红眼 [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, The Phantom Troupe
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2020-05-14 19:06:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 37,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19279303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orientus/pseuds/orientus
Summary: 濒死之际，酷拉皮卡给自己定下”杀死蜘蛛”的制约，回到了旅团创立之前的流星街。可是他把一切都忘了。他在找寻真相时踏进了一个谜局，揭秘的过程就是履行制约的过程。





	1. 请赐我流离失所

**Author's Note:**

> 年龄操作；穿越；世界线收束

左臂上的最后一道伤口也已经愈合了，愈合处是粉色的，有点痒，但不碍事。酷拉皮卡瞥了一眼，继续把视线转回到了书上。《人体的秘密》系列丛书的最后一册，还剩几行就看完了。酷拉皮卡终于放弃了从医学上寻找解释，把书合了起来，顺手丢到了脚边一摞书的最上边。这时候正好傍晚，橘黄色的夕照毫不吝啬地拥吻着这个四面透风的小阁楼，酷拉皮卡站了起来，活动活动筋骨，走到了窗前远眺。  
酷拉皮卡所在的地方是二楼，迎着夕阳的方向有着三扇巨大的窗户——虽然其中两扇窗户的玻璃碎了，至今还没有补上。酷拉皮卡刚获得这撞小楼的时候十分惊喜，可是一个夜晚之后所有的窗户都被砸开，储存的粮食和物品被洗劫一空之后，酷拉皮卡终于意识到这里的治安远不足以支撑较高的生活质量 ——这房子还不如用手在垃圾山里刨出一个洞穴来得保险。于是酷拉皮卡当机立断，堵住了上下楼沟通的楼梯，使二楼变成了书籍的贮藏地点——一屋子书籍在流星街外围远远没有一顿粮食贵重。

流星街的外围鲜少独立成栋的建筑，低矮破败的房屋像是垃圾堆成的小山里的附赠品，零星散落着，沐浴着廉价的阳光。环境很不好，但胜在外围的拾荒者多且弱，酷拉皮卡想，这对于从“外面世界”来的新人而言，是获取情报和适应环境最佳的选择。  
刚刚是早春，所以空气里的气味还没有那么难闻，但相对的，太阳的威力减弱后，寒冷就迫不及待地替补了上来，风很大，而有着许多窟窿的窗户根本就不能御寒。酷拉皮卡决定去楼下等那些小鬼。

“哐当——！”  
好在及时避开，只有一地碎玻璃和一块巨大的石子滚落到了他的脚边。酷拉皮卡太阳穴跳了跳，极力劝告自己“要冷静”——之后就扒开已经只剩窗框的窗户探出半个身子，朝楼下喊：“说过多少次了不要砸玻璃你以为流星街完整的玻璃很好找吗？”  
大块头少年挠了挠头，仰起头朝酷拉皮卡笑：“抱歉抱歉，我忘了，下次不会了。”  
这人说话一点也不可信，因为他已经重复了这句话无数次，然而并没有任何“下次”是被忠实履行的。酷拉皮卡认命地叹了口气，他看着粉色头发的小女孩敏捷地接住书，十分不客气地放进了自己的包里，而黑色头发的男孩抬头沉默地看一眼自己。太阳已经只有最后小小一片弓形残存在地平线之上，天空是泛着白的蓝，遥远的东方正在以不可见的速度慢慢变暗，已经是墨蓝色了。

酷拉皮卡跳了下去，稳稳地落在了三个少年面前。  
玛奇盯着酷拉皮卡看了一会儿，又往阁楼上瞥了瞥，发现对方真的没有把书给他们的意向后略失望地收回了视线。窝金没有在意，他大笑着打了招呼：“哟，矮子。”  
只有库洛洛，在看着酷拉皮卡开门领他们进去的时候突然开口问：“你打算什么时候离开？”  
酷拉皮卡有点吃惊，这个小鬼头还真是一如既往地敏锐。“今天，”他说，“马上就走。”他的行程是早已安排好的，行李也早就收拾妥当。很早是指大概在半年前。  
除了最开始的半年是兵荒马乱的，酷拉皮卡在初到流星街的半年后恢复了理智，开始了在大脑一片空白的情况下挖掘线索，整理头绪，以较之其他“外人”更快的速度迅速适应了流星街的生存法则并顺利存活。 在一年前，他发现外围能够提供的线索越来越少之后就开始筹划向里走，收集相关的材料和等待时机花费了半年，半年以后他终于等到了离开的最佳时机。  
“嗯。”库洛洛说完了这句就没有再说话。窝金是个耿直的大块头，他冒失地发问：“你要去哪里？离开流星街吗？”他向来心直口快，在结识酷拉皮卡的三年时间里他已经从和酷拉皮卡差不多高蹿到了足以俯视对方，但是酷拉皮卡作为“年长的智者”的印象还烙印在少年心里，尽管在个子刚刚反超那会儿他就以“矮子”的称呼取代了对方的名字。他或许和库洛洛等人厮混的时间更多，但论起认识的时间，毫无疑问酷拉皮卡占了上风，因此在流星街血统的影响下，他重视酷拉皮卡的程度，并不比重视信长来的少。  
但是酷拉皮卡拒绝回答。他摇头，顺手拉亮了电灯。  
“那就是去‘里面’了。”玛奇最后一个进房间，她掩上了门，背倚着门把手站着，抗拒明晃晃地体现在了肢体动作上。

 

气氛一时间有些胶着，三个小鬼都盯着酷拉皮卡，好像在等着一个理由。而酷拉皮卡显然并不打算给他们这个理由，他只是把早就收拾好的东西背上肩，然后把房间的钥匙随手丢给了离他最近的库洛洛：“这个地方给你们，书都在楼上。”  
玛奇还站在原地。小女孩并没有那么容易放弃，她倚在门边一点都不让开：“如果我们去找你呢？”  
酷拉皮卡走到她身边，摸了摸她的头，他说：“如果到时候我们都还活着的话。”

酷拉皮卡得知这群小鬼是一个团伙是在两年前。起初他注意到流星街有许多小孩，并且不是每一个小孩都是“完整的”——生理和心理意义上的“完整”——一开始他会有意让着他们，这是一个错到极点的决定，在某次被一个独臂小孩刺伤后他才领悟到这一点。之后他开始收敛自己的同情心，却意料之外地得到了尊重，那时候窝金出现腹部的伤口还没有愈合的他的面前，扔给他半块面包，并单方面和酷拉皮卡撞了撞拳头：他用左手拉住了酷拉皮卡的右手并握成拳状，自己伸出了右手撞了上去。  
认识了窝金让酷拉皮卡的适应过程更加轻松，也因为大块头认识了更多的人，先是信长，然后是玛奇和派克诺坦，接下来是库洛洛。他看穿了少年聚在一起的本质并在内心表示无法苟同，却因为自己的不作为见证了这几个少年短暂但迅速的成长，并且在回过神来时突然发现自己成为了他们中的一员。事实上他总是认为自己并不属于流星街，但少年们似乎认同了他的存在并自顾自地拉他入伙，让他被动地承担了这不可逆转的开端。这是源自他们对“酷拉皮卡是谁”这个问题有着南辕北辙的解释，人类本来就很难回答这类高深的哲学问题，更何况是酷拉皮卡这种缺失所有过往的人类（这么看来酷拉皮卡也并非是完整的人类），因此酷拉皮卡只能暂时认同了他们给出的定义。  
但这并不能说服酷拉皮卡很久。外围是消耗意志的坟场，三年已经太久了，因此在机会来临的时刻不能错过。他想到了那些棋子，棋子传达的意志像天幕坠落的巨雷振聋发聩，时时敲击着他紧绷的弦。可是那是什么意思总是没有答案。  
必须离开，他想，所有的因素都在告知酷拉皮卡，现在，当下，必须离开。

一直很安静的库洛洛叫住了酷拉皮卡。酷拉皮卡多少有点吃惊，因为自从认识以来库洛洛一直表现得很冷淡，绝不像是会对“离别”产生过度反应的人。  
“从1980年冬来到流星街，到1984年2月离开11区，”  
“三年，你的外貌没有发生任何变化。”黑色头发的小鬼紧紧盯着酷拉皮卡，虽然摆着一张扑克脸，但酷拉皮卡从他的话里听出了他对自己浓厚的兴趣，“希望下次见面的时候，你能解答我的疑惑。”  
酷拉皮卡拧开了门锁。他朝着自大的小鬼笑了笑：“但愿吧。”

少年们听着他的脚步声渐渐消失，女孩终于慢慢地关上大门，锁紧锁扣。分别在流星街是一件稀松平常的事，尤其在外围，在无论何时何地仿佛下一秒就会发生一场火并的外围。清晨出门微笑着说着“我出去了”的同伴，在接下来的一天就极有可能再也不会回来，或许是死了，但事实谁知道呢，毕竟从来没有人发现过任何尸体。 可是酷拉皮卡的离开却极不一样，他们固执地想，毫无理由却深信不疑。虽然现在的少年们还没有能力解释这种不知缘由的笃定判断（他们中的某一个直到生命的最后一刻也没有得到答案），但许多年以后，在一个夕照热烈的黄昏，最初的几个少年——那时已经是几个青年了——迎着光坐在一片废墟里，看着逆光站立的首领，突然察觉到了对于酷拉皮卡最深刻的疑惑的答案。他们看向他们的首领，首领逆着光笑了。于是他们彼此知道，所有人都找到了答案：  
流星街的异类，是那个人一手打造的。


	2. 请赐我流离失所

没有人知道，克劳德·林伍德，这个11区过去三十几年的实际领导者，残忍决绝杀伐果断，也是从“外面”进入流星街的。从那时起，已经过去了四十二年零五个月。在这四十二年零五个月的前十年，他强迫自己忘记“外面”的生活并厮杀奔波，把自己伪装成了土生土长的流星街居民。从二十岁起，他就很少想起他的娼妓母亲了，那条布满暗娼的街道也只有在梦里才罩着浓雾偶尔出现。后来他带领着一些人杀死了曾经的领导者，用计谋和武力瓦解了旧部徒的联盟和反扑，后顾无忧地坐上了巅峰的位置，那时候他才三十几岁。由于厌恶和“议会”的反复斡旋，他在四十岁那年，一手把部下推上了一把手的位置，自己成功退居幕后。  
提早进入退休生活的克劳德接任了11区教堂的牧师一职。虽说是接任，福音教堂已经几十年没有敞开过大门，教堂是许久以前的遗迹，保存完好的程度即使在流星街也实属罕见。斑斓的五彩玻璃高悬壁顶，流光溢彩地爱抚着十字架上倒垂的神之子。克劳德牧师推开尘封已久的大门时，那个被吊在十字架上，曾经用胸膛流的血与满身的伤痕告知世人爱与审判，牺牲与高贵的神子用慈悲的目光打量着闯入的异教徒，黑色的鸦子振翅扑棱，却不曾从审判的十字架上离开。这里长久是他们的领土，他们呱呱叫着，黑曜石一般的眼睛和神子一样注视着不速之客。  
克劳德致力于把他的后半生用于布道，但他不是个合格的传教士，他只是用生命的前十年里耳濡目染的粗浅教义踽踽独行摸爬滚打。那是他的饱受诟病的政教合一的故乡给予他的唯一馈赠，这贫瘠的馈赠让他时时忏悔流泪。

他捡到酷拉皮卡的时候，刚做完祷告。黑暗像是一道冰冷的铁栅门，大雪覆盖的外面是秩序混乱的流星街，黑暗高深的里面是他用前半生换得的一方净土，他做完了祷告，身负重伤的金发少年突然出现在了木制长椅的第一排。他无声无息地骤然出现，恍若神迹。  
在这一刻之前，克劳德都不是一个虔诚的教徒，他只是在用故乡给他的烙印不断套牢自己脖子上的枷锁：他终归还是不属于流星街。  
可是这一刻还是到来了，在神子悲悯无情的注视下，在壁顶天使吹响的号角声中，在斑驳陆离的光影里，金发赤眼的复仇天使彻底否定了他对故乡的隐秘羁绊，让不惑之龄的他深刻反省了自己的前半生。他终于意识到那条常年浓雾笼罩的布满暗娼的街道是那个腐朽国度的缩影，那是一个从根子里烂透了的国度，与流星街相比，有过之而无不及。

他在强大到恐怖的念的洗礼下终于看清了世界的本质。他以为掌握了自己的命运，却得知世界是一个巨大的棋盘，执子的人从来不是他。他不够强大，也不够坚毅。他体会到了最最隐蔽的爱意和最深刻的恨意。

 

库洛洛·鲁西鲁是在结识酷拉皮卡不久后意有所指的走进了福音教堂的，这一年他八岁。谁都不能小觑流星街的任何人，即使他刚刚满八岁。黑色头发的小鬼头是和同伴一起来到这片区域的，但成功闯进去的只有他。他躲过了克劳德牧师设在教堂周围的陷阱——即便那些陷阱纯粹是为了清净而非杀戮而存在的，但许多心怀不轨的成年人也不能全须全尾地闯入。因此牧师在看到只有轻微擦伤的库洛洛出现在银烛台之后时的震惊是货真价实的。  
库洛洛推开教堂紧闭的门扉时，也很震惊。他回过头看了看外面：铁锈的味道充盈在鼻息之间，满目的疮痍也是恒久不变。这才是他熟悉的流星街啊，他想着，又看向里面。教堂里的光线是晦涩的，只从自己推开的门缝里偷偷溜了进去，自己的影子被拉长劈开，只有一半夹在两边长椅之间的走道里。走道的尽头是那块巨大的彩色玻璃，红色的蔷薇在彩色玻璃上恣意地盛放，蔷薇花下是被众生歌功颂德的圣人，他沐浴着飞扬的尘灰被钉在十字架上，一如既往地慈悲地凝视着闯进来的不速之客。  
再向下是一幅画。那是一幅少年的半身像，金发少年穿着奇特的异国服饰，靛蓝的衣领锁着金边，裹着纤长的脖颈。然后是一直水晶耳饰。画里的少年看着画外，火红的眼睛仿佛下一秒就会眨动。  
库洛洛登时愣在原地。画上的人他认识，他的手里有一张同一个人的炭笔画的卡片。他看着画上的人，一步步走了过去。克劳德牧师还没有画完，他的画板上是明亮的黄和深郁的蓝。库洛洛握着那张肖像卡片，将戒备心提到最高。

他感受到了那种神秘深沉的力量。那种力量他在酷拉皮卡身边感受到过，也因为这种力量他才站在这里：  
克劳德是11区的传说中的最强者。  
他也是酷拉皮卡在流星街遇到的第一个人。

这其中是不是有什么联系呢，流星街的少年们聚在一起探讨过这个话题，直来直去的窝金十分爽快地提出了解决的方案：“直接去问酷拉皮卡吧。”飞坦非常直观地飞了一个白眼，他是对酷拉皮卡存疑的少年之一。少年们是有着一个模糊目标的团体，所有的规则和行动都在蓄势待发，而他们中的一些人，竟然像外面某些秉持着血统和种族观念的国家的人一样，有着对于血统近乎病态的偏执。外来的酷拉皮卡还没有赢得他们全部的信任——但就目前来看，酷拉皮卡暂时也没有赢得他们信任的打算。

克劳德·林伍德很快意识到了这个少年的不同一般。如果他现在还在一把手的位置上的话，这个少年和教堂外的伙伴决计留不得；但他现在不是了，大抵是因为拼搏过的人对于天才总会怜惜一些。他曾经听担任过猎人考试考官的流星街同僚提起过，在外面的世界有潜力的新人总是以十年为一个周期如雨后春笋一样涌现出来；他的手下没有过这样潜力巨大的新人，因此他对面前的少年更多了关切。除此以外他还知道一个秘密，那是他最初探知到的有关世界的秘密，千丝万缕隐隐约约牵系到某些人的身上。  
他爽朗地笑着说“是酷拉皮卡啊”接过了有肖像画的卡片，他以不合理的郑重态度接待了没有被邀请的少年，问他需要什么帮助。  
库洛洛完美地做到了宠辱不惊，他开门见山地问了关于酷拉皮卡和“神秘力量”的问题。年长的牧师叹了口气，有点好笑地问他：  
“为什么不直接求助酷拉皮卡呢？以我对他的认知，他会乐于帮助你解答疑惑的。”

库洛洛听见了从教堂的某一处传来的鸟雀啾喳和扑棱的展翅声，他抬头，看见了巨大的十字架的顶端立着一只燕子。这时候已经黄昏，酷热已经褪去，那朵巨大的蔷薇花还在热烈地盛开。  
他面对笑得虚伪的牧师回报以同样虚伪的笑。

后来酷拉皮卡给了他们回答（事实上窝金一根筋很多时候真的替胸中有沟壑的智囊们省了许多麻烦），却和库洛洛设想的回答大相径庭。  
少年们围坐在酷拉皮卡的二层阁楼里，俊美的少年为他们讲解了“念能力”，从系统的划分到能力的开发还有测别方式知无不言。当玛奇提出想要快速习得的时候酷拉皮卡露出了苦笑，他第一次向少年们剖析自己：  
“很抱歉，我做不到。”  
“我来到流星街的时候受了很重的伤，按照牧师的说法，‘念能力暴走’，导致现在的我不能使用念能力，甚至还丢失了一切过往的记忆。给你们一个忠告：念能力的开发并不是越早越好。体术才是基础，我并不建议你们现在的年纪强制打开精孔。”

听完了这些话，孩子们下意识地看向库洛洛。库洛洛思考了一会儿，慢吞吞地开口：“酷拉皮卡，你是忘记了发生的事，但基本的生活技能仍然能够掌握，是吗？”  
酷拉皮卡点头。  
“你现在没有‘念能力’，但仍然记得关于念能力的事，说明念能力的掌握如同吃饭骑车一样，一旦习得就是终身的技能；‘念能力暴走’是克劳德的说法，应该属实，那就证明念能力能够‘非常规’使用，但使用的代价很大；你的说法‘并不建议’我们强制打开精孔也说明，目前我们可以做到，但出于安全原因你并不赞同。”他自顾自分析，结束后抬起头看着酷拉皮卡，“当然这一切都是建立在你没有所隐瞒的情况下。”

酷拉皮卡努力克制住自己想敲这个小鬼头的冲动，点头：“没错。”

窝金大笑：“安全？哈哈哈，酷拉皮卡你还是没有明白啊，这里可是流星街。”

“到底是谁没有明白！”酷拉皮卡拔高了声音，他困惑于这群少年为什么不懂得保护自己，也愤怒于他们对待生命如此轻描淡写的态度，“强制习念必须确保对你们进行洗礼的人没有恶意！如果以现在的身体承受念能力者的袭击会有多危险是你们不明白！”

一时间少年们都沉默了。酷拉皮卡以为他们听进了自己的劝告，但一年后他发现，并非如此。


	3. 请予我迎面痛击

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 试图对旅团的“冷漠”进行解释  
> * 看着玩就好，别当真  
> * 恰鸡里随便一把枪的名字换了个数字，同上

关于念能力的讲堂结束后，男孩子们四散离开，女孩子们留下了。玛琪和派克诺坦对酷拉皮卡很有好感，甚至于愿意帮他收拾到手的房子。这点得益于酷拉皮卡作为男性很难得的追求整洁美观，而目前属于孩子们的领地暂时被一群截然不同的男生们霸占了，时常发生的斗殴总是让两个女孩子的心血彻底报废不说，还会在女生的反对声中出言嘲讽，所以她们曾经彻底放弃了“整洁”的念头——直到酷拉皮卡出现。鬼知道同为男性为什么那些男生们总是对废墟有种别样的钟爱。  
派克诺坦拿着临时制作的扫帚扫着大理石的地面，让好看的纹理一点点从碎砖碎石底下露出来，她有些好奇：“你是怎么把这里拿到手的？”  
酷拉皮卡在擦着蒙尘的旧家具。他想了想，回忆到了这幢小楼的前任主人，好像是叫欧文，或者欧什么的。

在福音教堂向克劳德辞行后，酷拉皮卡带着一枚念棋和没有完全恢复的身体向西进发。他像一张白纸，即将接受来自整个流星街的恶意。旅途中他机敏地避开了易引发冲突的区域，与此同时也收拾了许多不怀好意的潜行者。  
他这样一边小心翼翼地行走，一边谨慎地收集信息，直到他误闯了一片安静的街区。就好像雄狮占领的土地上不会出现第二只雄狮，被追踪的酷拉皮卡判断失误闯了进去，迎来了更多的袭击。在解决了几波攻势之后，他终于意识到问题关键所在，所以他用能力轻易找到了地头蛇并杀了他，接手了这幢房子，获得了第二枚念棋。

他简单地向女孩们说明了当时的情况，收获了她们赞叹的“哦——”。她们听窝金描述过当时的场景，欧文和他的獠牙们被一个流星街的新人粗暴解决，导致这一个街区权利洗牌，人人都觊觎但也人人都忌惮。但是新人并不深谙流星街的法则，他把摊子甩给了后来加入战斗的同僚，也就是少年窝金，让这个街区成了一帮小屁孩的领土，这让许多人大跌眼镜。

酷拉皮卡原本的打算是继续向里走，但是念力的逐渐消失阻止了他的步伐。他只能暂时返回，然后得到了第三枚棋子。

他放下了手里破布，叫停了如火如荼的大扫除。女孩子的热情他心怀感激地接受了，不自觉地对她们付诸了更多的在意。他在旅途中见惯了杀戮：褐色的垃圾山背后藏着的是四处寻找残羹冷炙的幼童与猫犬，打着招呼的少女在下一秒就会突然刺出一把匕首，在阴凉处休息的人会用像吐信的毒蛇一样冰冷的目光审视着金发少年……这是他对这个世界最根本的认知。女孩子的善意让他始终怀着一丝希望，虽然没有更多的依据，但是他却坚守着某种未知的底线。  
他们从窗户跳了下去，回到了一楼的房间。将近中午，他们带了一小盘树莓，一袋吐司还有一捆纯净水去了少年们的集中地。他们前后走过熟睡的狗和堆积的杂物，穿过已成废墟的玻璃走廊，很快来到一所没有屋顶的平房，从没有门的的洞口弯腰走了进去，里面散落着灰色的水泥石块，还斜倚一只断了的大风扇，风里还有滚滚的灰尘。  
玛琪迅速把树莓抱进怀里免受洗礼，狠狠地瞪了一眼刚休兵戈的信长和窝金。后者无视了女孩的威视，接过了午饭和水豪迈地扔给了坐在各个角落的大家，这让女孩的埋怨迅速升级成了鄙夷。  
午饭分发完毕酷拉皮卡收获了大块头豪迈的“Thank you~酷拉皮卡”和熊抱一枚。

流星街不使用流行货币，获取物资的正常方式是以物易物（偷窃与抢劫的情况更多，但称不上“正常”），食品与武器属于硬通货，有着相对稳定并且定价详细的交换准则。酷拉皮卡收集了许多袭击的人带来的物资，并且轻易摆平了二道贩子，获得了持续稳定的物资来源——对这种处理方式酷拉皮卡很得心应手。鲁道夫（那位二道贩子）问过酷拉皮卡：  
“为什么你要把自己和那帮小鬼捆绑在一起？以你的能力，走出去或者走进去都不是问题吧。”  
刚落地的酷拉皮卡确实被这个问题难倒了。他和少年们的相识起源于一场械斗，很巧的是，他们属于同一个阵营。与其说是捆绑，不如说他对少年亲近（或者说拉拢）的想法并不排斥，因此欣然接受，以大约18岁的“高龄”和他们厮混在一起。  
——和某些人一起冒险，去探索未知（外面的世界）！

酷拉皮卡喝了口水，他遇到了新的问题。从离开教堂，到如今安顿下来大约半年的时间里，有几个青春期的少年（比如窝金和富兰克林）每次见面时都会肉眼可见地长上几公分。他看了看自己的手，来到流星街一年多，指甲从来没有修理过，一直维持在最初不长不短的状态；还有头发，他目睹了玛琪的发型从初见时的齐耳到如今的快要及肩，可是自己的头发长度完全没有变化。  
这太诡异了。他握紧了拳头又松了开来，拧上了瓶装水的盖子。他向少年们道别，穿过了玻璃回廊，走过堆积的杂物，回到了属于他的地盘。  
库洛洛跟了上来。

库洛洛察觉到了酷拉皮卡的心不在焉。人小鬼大的孩子算不上多疑，只是不怎么相信一个“大人”会陪着他们“胡闹”：少年自觉是流星街的异类——这是被许多其他“大人”证实过的说法，但酷拉皮卡无视了这些说辞，放任他们的拉拢。  
他看到酷拉皮卡出神地看着远方的某一处，然后收回视线看向自己的手。他在看什么？他在想什么？库洛洛不自觉将自己的好奇和关注分了一大块给了酷拉皮卡，尽管这种情感的来源是不信任，但是从这时候起，已经可以预见未来的十几年甚至更久之后的他们的相处模式：试探与反试探，圈养与反圈养，捕捉和逃离，信任和背叛……还有爱与被爱。

库洛洛很轻易地推开了门。他看到了金发的年长者脱去了上衣坐在沙发里，面前的茶几上放着消毒用的碘伏和纱布，胸口和臂膀上是深浅不一的大小伤痕。  
怎么回事？他不是很强吗？  
老成的小鬼走了进去，合上了门。房间是封闭的，关上了门的瞬间光线变得昏暗晦涩，他打开了电灯，看见酷拉皮卡向他投来了疑惑的目光，同时捞过了身体一侧的衣服——显然赤裸着上身并不是正常的待客之道。  
恍惚间的一瞥让库洛洛看见大部分集中在手臂上的伤口已经止血结痂，从伤口的状态不难判断是不怎么严重的划伤；胸口以下的伤口就显得狰狞多了，并且很新，被酷拉皮卡扔在地下的纱布上也浸满了血迹。  
“有事吗？”酷拉皮卡的态度很冷淡，他迅速套上黑色的背心，只余遍布伤痕的手臂露在外面。有些松垮，库洛洛想，然后晃了晃手里的书，“你的书。”他说，然后指了指地上渗血的纱布，问：”需要帮忙吗？“他平视着坐着的酷拉皮卡，这种平等的注视让他第一次看清了对方的表情。  
”不用了，谢谢。“  
库洛洛不做强求，他放下书，饶有兴致地看了一小会儿，然后坐在了酷拉皮卡的身边，用实际行动对酷拉皮卡的婉拒进行了抗议。  
酷拉皮卡很快败下阵来，他脱掉了刚穿上的背心，露出了狰狞的伤口。

小鬼很娴熟地为他止血消毒绑上绷带，顺便把浸了血的背心潇洒地扔进了脏了的纱布堆里。处理好了一切大概已经半个小时了。  
库洛洛把他推到沙发尽头的白色衬衫递给了酷拉皮卡，在对方伸手接过的时候攥紧了手里的衣物，发出了拷问：  
”你为什么要划伤自己？“

 

这个问题没有得到回答，因为有人敲门了。酷拉皮卡夺过小孩手里的衣服匆匆套了进去，站起来前去开门。库洛洛收好了药品，失望地叹了口气。

来敲门的是一位熟人，派克诺坦，她举着双手，退开几步让开了视野：她身后的是一群举着枪的陌生的人，每个人头上都悬着一枚子弹，他们神色惊恐战栗着，仿佛面对的是多么可怕的恐怖分子。  
酷拉皮卡皱眉，一只手举了起来，另一手关上了门。他不动声色地环视了一周，七个人，每个人看起来都很弱，拿着的手枪也只是普通的P93*；唯一蹊跷的是他们头顶的子弹，很可能是某个人的念能力。他仔细观察了他们的神情与动作，很好，操纵者不在。他松开了握在门把手上的左手，也举过头顶，渐渐向他们走去。

派克诺坦退到了酷拉皮卡身后。她很清楚那些手里拿着枪的歹徒只是小喽啰，七个人对两个人竟然畏畏缩缩聚成一团。她是单独一个人时被”劫持“的，对方指名道姓要找酷拉皮卡，还说只要带他们找到就不会为难她。当时她看着他们头顶上晃着的子弹在心里翻了个白眼，十分没有负担地决定祸水东引，立刻举手投降，给他们带路。  
她看着酷拉皮卡渐渐向他们靠近，然后站定开始蹲下。派克诺坦和那些人一样也摸不透酷拉皮卡到底打算怎么办，但她觉得这是验证酷拉皮卡战力的绝佳时机  
只见他从身后抽出了一把木刀重重砍向最近的人的膝盖将其撂倒，借势跳了起来踢走了那人的手枪然后挟持住了那人的脖子，将他拽了起来。形势斗转，酷拉皮卡变成了挟持的一方。  
他们看起来有些胆怯，但看了看彼此，或者说彼此头顶的子弹，没有退却。

派克诺坦拾起了枪。

时间静止了，声音像退潮的水让出了一块小岛囚禁了酷拉皮卡，拉开保险扣下扳机变成了延迟的动作，他清清楚楚看清了每一帧每一秒里女孩的动作，子弹射出的瞬间女孩不可避免地踉跄了一下，但很快稳住了身体再次瞄准，“砰砰砰——”七发子弹弹无虚发，有几枚埋进了男人们的头颅里里，还有几枚贯穿了他们，在地上留下了深刻的弹痕。  
他们痛苦的嚎叫解救了酷拉皮卡，看着血迅速汹涌地糊在地上越来越多，感觉自己被迎头打了一棒。

酷拉皮卡心底始终藏着的“道德”的美好愿景，被这七发子弹打的支离破碎。他甚至没有感到可悲，只是机械地想着：“原来是这种感觉啊。”  
杀死毫不相关的人可以说是为了最小化威胁，但究其根本其实是“根本不在意”，这种“他怎样和我无关”的冷淡决定了思考者在判断时不管其是否和这件事有牵连，只要存在威胁的隐患就可以直接杀之而后快。  
这是一种很容易“滑坡”的想法，只要“不在意”这个大前提在，“可能存在威胁”很容易转换成不是那么严重的句子，甚至只是单纯的“我想要杀死他”而导致同样的后果。

这时候的酷拉皮卡还不知道，洞悉了这种规律的他找到了某个问题的回答，这个问题在许多年后，他真正的同伴在被捕捉后代替他向旅团发问过。他也不知道，此时此刻，是他和旅团真正和解的唯一瞬间。  
——流星街特殊的环境给他们的和解提供了滋生的土壤。一旦离开土壤，这种和解便渐行渐远之直至分崩离析。

酷拉皮卡把门打开，库洛洛支着下巴坐着，好像在思考什么问题，听到声响才抬起了头，”这么快解决了啊。“  
派克诺坦对库洛洛的存在有点吃惊，她看了看散落一地的绷带药品，紧张地来回扫视了几遍，发现库洛洛没有受伤后放下了心。  
库洛洛站了起来，和派克诺坦打了声招呼直接走到了酷拉皮卡面前，掀起了对方松垮的衬衫，似笑非笑：“果然裂开了。”  
酷拉皮卡没有阻止少年的动作，他的视线朝向门外，方才打斗过的地方空空如也。

“尸体不见了。”他说。


	4. 情报与玫瑰

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> * 全是设定，慎  
> * 团酷有牵手（大概算吧）  
> * 酷拉被怪大叔调戏了

“劳伦斯·达勒？”  
金发碧眼的邋遢大叔摘下帽子鞠了一躬，酷拉皮卡看着他几乎撞到自己的头顶，头发被潦草地拢到一起，还竖着几撮呆毛，怎么看都像是个穿着邋遢工装背带裤、手拿格子报童帽的流浪汉。他低头看向手边的小鬼，疑惑：“他是谁？”  
劳伦斯险些闪着腰。他鄙夷地瞥了一眼酷拉皮卡，将帽子重新扣到头上，煞有介事地咳了咳。  
派克诺坦罕见地露出了露出了匪夷所思的表情，她开始怀疑酷拉皮卡是怎么在流星街活下来的了。但是……她重新打量那位大叔，不太确定地开口：“劳伦斯·达勒是流星街最大的情报商，他掌握着世界各地大把的情报，不仅在流星街，和外面的政客和黑帮也有联系。据说他无所不知，行踪诡秘……”  
她一边介绍着，劳伦斯还在一边点头，这让屋子里的少年们汗颜：这家伙看起来真不可靠。

劳伦斯挤开了酷拉皮卡身边的库洛洛和派克诺坦，凑近他，神色轻佻地摸了摸酷拉皮卡的下巴，被粗暴地打开也没有恼怒，反而笑得更放肆，一副欠揍的样子。他开口提议：“我告诉你刚刚那些人幕后的推手，你送给我我一枝玫瑰，怎么样？”  
酷拉皮卡面无表情地把他推到门外：“不用了。”打算关门，却被那人伸进来的一只脚卡住，只见他扒开门伸进来一只脑袋，状似无奈实则笑着地叹了口气：“玩笑啦玩笑，真是禁不起逗的美人。

——有人向我买你的情报。我们交换，你看呢？”

库洛洛闻言看了一眼酷拉皮卡。酷拉皮卡的表情逐渐平静下来，像是正在考虑对方的提议。库洛洛稍加思索后就明白了酷拉皮卡的考虑，作为一个记忆全失、能力全失的遗弃之人，酷拉皮卡根本没有值得交换的情报，他是在考虑用一些假情报，或者说半真半假的情报来换取这件事的幕后黑手或其他重要的信息。  
他心下了然，仰头，一派天真地问劳伦斯：“你怎么证明你是真的劳伦斯·达勒？”  
酷拉皮卡先是一惊，而后默默在心里肯首：没错，他是有求而来，为了证明自己，必然先抛出一些消息以示诚意；既然这样，就想办法将利益最大化，能敲一笔是一笔。

劳伦斯若无旁人地走了进来。酷拉皮卡让至一边，等他进来后关上了门。劳伦斯看了地上一片狼藉，又回头看了看站在门边的酷拉皮卡，挑了挑眉：“看来他们是趁你受伤才敢来袭的，透露出消息的自然是——”  
“二道贩子鲁道夫。”酷拉皮卡冷静地接话，“这些药品都是他提供的，我自觉还没有蠢到将自己受伤的消息昭告天下，能泄露出去的当然也只有他。这只要稍微想想就能明白了，恐怕算不上证明。”  
劳伦斯吹了声哨，轻慢地扫视了酷拉皮卡一圈然后满意地点了点头：“不错不错，确实聪明。”他踢开了地上的杂物，坐进了沙发里，用穿着靴子的脚拨开了茶几上的药翘了上去，还煞有介事地晃了晃：“都坐都坐，不用跟我客气啊。”  
三人：“……”

劳伦斯竖起一根手指摇了摇，清清嗓子：“咳咳，你可听好了啊——‘达摩克利斯之剑’，操作系能力，达成条件是被操纵者与操纵者达成任意一笔交易，交易完成时，被操纵者头顶会埋下隐患，直至第七笔交易完成。被操纵者完成指令后头顶的隐患才会消失，否则会一直存在，直至被操纵者杀死。”  
酷拉皮卡：“也就是说，一次能同时操纵七人，但未满七人时，念能力不会被触发？”  
“Bingo~”劳伦斯打了个响指，他侧过头眯起眼睛，笑得像一只狐狸看着酷拉皮卡。  
派克诺坦低着头想了一会儿，然后问道：“‘达摩克利斯之剑’？但袭击我们的人头上明明是子弹。”  
劳伦斯耸了耸肩：“这是这个能力的第二个缺点：出现的武器是随机的，并且不是由念具现而成。”  
派克诺坦和库洛洛相视一眼，看清了彼此的吃惊。他们对念能力了解还局限于酷拉皮卡的讲解；按照劳伦斯的说法，念能力应该可以在操纵的同时具现成为武器，这应该是操作系与具象化系的同时应用。  
“那么，”库洛洛说，“这不是鲁道夫的能力吧？”

劳伦斯拍拍手，放声大笑：“没想到你的小弟弟也像你这么聪明啊，厉害，厉害。”他目光一转，又看向酷拉皮卡，“不过，应该轮到你回答我的问题了吧？你的能力是？”

酷拉皮卡拿出了一枚棋子。三双视线焦注到了酷拉皮卡身上。

“‘异阵营棋子’，特质系能力，用于信息获取。”酷拉皮卡把棋子放到了茶几上，顺便毫不留情地踹开了劳伦斯翘在上面的脚。  
“哦？”劳伦斯掸掸身上的灰尘，坐了起来，准备伸手去碰那枚棋子，却被酷拉皮卡从不知道拿出来的木刀打了下去，他嘿嘿笑了出来，扭头注视着酷拉皮卡，眯着的笑眼看不清情绪，他问，“那条件呢？”  
酷拉皮卡弯下腰，撑在劳伦斯面前，他用漆黑的瞳孔盯着眼底有着不明情绪的劳伦斯，“‘达摩克利斯之剑’是谁的能力？”  
劳伦斯讪笑着举手投降：“真败给你了，贪心的美人。是殓尸人阿里萨哦。轮到你了，触发条件呢？”  
“被探知者要亲眼看见这枚棋子，并且知道对方的姓名、年龄与血型。”  
“那探知的信息包括哪些呢？”  
“所有。”  
劳伦斯叹了一口气躺回了沙发里：“真是个霸道的能力啊，这样我也不敢让你用我作为实验品，来证明你说的都是真的了。毕竟人家的情报都价值连城呐。”  
库洛洛不知道什么时候坐在了劳伦斯旁边，他从劳伦斯的视觉盲点突然冒了出来，把劳伦斯吓了一跳。库洛洛无表情地盯着劳伦斯看了一会儿又转了回去：“其实不需要证明，只要让你的客人认为你说的是准确的就可以了。你的客人是谁呢？”  
劳伦斯摸了摸库洛洛的头，语重心长道：“干我们这一行的是不能泄露客人信息的呀，小鬼，这可是职业操守。”  
库洛洛不置可否。

“你可别想从他那里获得我的情报。”酷拉皮卡突然开口，拉住了库洛洛的手，把他从劳伦斯的手底拽了出来，他瞪着邋遢大叔，“这种试探最好不要有第二次。”  
劳伦斯双手举过头顶，做投降状：“库洛洛·鲁西鲁吗？没想到这个小鬼还不会念啊，真可惜。”

他站了起来，向三人告别：“既然我的问题已经得到答案了，那就先告辞了。再见啦，美人~”  
三人：……

门合上的瞬间，房间里外的两位成年人不约而同地恨恨出声：“老/小狐狸！”

劳伦斯的能力——“延时捕手”，与被调查对象交谈超过一小时并发生身体接触，能获得被调查对象除自身以外的任意信息。时效和除调查对象以外的限制是其缺点，但对于劳伦斯而言并不是那么难以攻克。他享受探知他人对当事人认知的过程，并以此为乐。这种窥视癖是让他成为流星街最大的情报商的原动力。  
他压下帽檐，呵呵笑了。酷拉皮卡，来处不明的流星街人，念能力已经消失，却还能触碰那枚念棋，甚至堂而皇之地将其展示出来。那个黑头发小鬼头对他的了解也不多，甚至比克劳德口述的内容还要少。   
“异阵营棋子吗？”他抬起头，看着远处的流云，“半真半假。啊，真是狡猾啊。”

酷拉皮卡收起了那枚棋子。少年们对他脱口而出的“老狐狸”感到好奇：“他难道隐瞒了什么吗？”  
“前面的应该都是真的，但最后……他开门见山直接问我的能力，而非我的来处、意图或者是其他什么，应该是从别的地方已经得知了，或者是他有其他信息来源，”他把玩着那枚棋子，看向库洛洛：“你感觉到了吧，念的使用痕迹。”  
库洛洛点头。  
“据我推测，那应该是他的能力，依靠接触获知情报之类的。那句‘真可惜’极有可能是障眼法——他已经获知了他想要的信息，所以才离开得那么干脆。”

 

“那库洛洛……”派克诺坦有些担心。  
“没事。”黑发小鬼很冷静地安抚了女孩，但这只是表面；酷拉皮卡这个来历不明的人第一次介绍了他的能力，虽然半真半假，但确实值得深思，他心底对于念能力的好奇愈积愈多，与此同时增多的，还有对酷拉皮卡的好奇。  
他对自己说，要忍耐，虽然自己极不擅长忍耐，但他告诉自己，为了不让自己在有能力揭开他身上谜团之前将人吓走，这一切都是值得的。

“殓尸人阿里萨和二道贩子鲁道夫吗？”他试图转移自己的注意力，“阿里萨的‘达摩克利斯之剑’只能解释那些袭击的人为什么出现，尸体的消失还是个未解谜题啊。”

酷拉皮卡沉思了一会儿，他慎重地开口：“鲁道夫的能力我大概猜到了。”

“是什么？”

他收起了棋子，觉得有什么信息在缓缓的加载中，却除了几个模糊的名词之外始终摸不到头绪：  
“应该是类似‘四次元空间’和‘凸眼鱼’结合起来的某种能力。”

——“四次元空间？”  
——“凸眼鱼？”  
——“那/这是什么啊？”


	5. 厌弃与钟情

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 团酷夜话

“是将念制造成储物空间的能力。”酷拉皮卡凭借着模糊的印象向两人解释，然后停了下来，他稍微思索了一会儿，发现再也回忆不出任何线索只能作罢，无奈道：“再细节一些就……”  
午后的光线渐渐变暗，有几分钟他们在想着各自的事情，然后库洛洛出声打破了这不寻常的宁静，他指着酷拉皮卡的衬衫，那边已经沁出几点血色：“派克你先离开。”

在酷拉皮卡出现以前，库洛洛的调度曾经是年幼的他们维持生存的保障；后来他们稍微长大了一些，也遇到了更多的伙伴，存活下去不再是一个难题，更年幼时生存使然的信赖根深蒂固，她不会置疑少年的决定，因此她虽然疑惑，但还是点头离开了。

库洛洛把酷拉皮卡按进了沙发里，把被劳伦斯踢开的药品归位，“脱吧。”  
酷拉皮卡叹了口气：“真拿你没办法。”他开始低头解扣子，熟练地无视了库洛洛几乎可以算得上骚扰的探究的视线；天作证，他真的不想回答少年无休止的疑惑。  
库洛洛拧开了药品的盖子，发现绑着的绷带还没有解开，酷拉皮卡正在艰难地别着手够身后的结。他终于想起来这也是他的杰作，结被他恶趣味地绑在了身后，是个死扣。  
他放下药瓶，酷拉皮卡下意识转过身，把后背交给库洛洛。库洛洛在解死扣的时候分心问酷拉皮卡：“你知道是谁买你的情报吗？”  
酷拉皮卡摇头，动作有些大牵动了身体，被小鬼警示地一锤后改为开口说话：“不知道。”  
“我感觉你很淡定？”  
酷拉皮卡笑了一下，不过很可惜库洛洛没有看见。他解开了死结，向后退了一些，帮他一圈圈拆开纱布。酷拉皮卡闭上眼，神色放松，难得松弛下来，“并没有很淡定，只是暂时没有担心的必要罢了。”  
库洛洛把拆下来的纱布随意丢到地上，开始为他清洗伤口。

酷拉皮卡在失去念能力后一直紧绷着神经；他不清楚念能力的变化的来源是什么，也无从下手，只能以静制动，继续着无变化的日常。而现在，虽然谜团扎堆涌现，但有谜团就意味着有线索可突破，从另一个角度来说是件好事，因此他显得很淡定。

库洛洛对大人的了解还不足以支撑他此刻洞悉对方所有的心思，所以他终于沉默了。他听过许多关于酷拉皮卡的谣言，有恶意中伤者戴着有色眼镜揣度他和克劳德的关系，也有别有用心的人打算把他收入麾下。  
库洛洛的手里沾染过许多的血，但是那些血是伴随着利刃刺进皮肉里而喷涌出来的。流星街的居民不擅长嘶吼，因此在生命逐渐流失的时候更多的是沉默，和现在的酷拉皮卡很像。

有点无聊，库洛洛想。

库洛洛突然冷静了下来了。所有的冲突都和酷拉皮卡有关，为了规避风险，最好的方法就是离开这个人。

他离开酷拉皮卡的房子时，天已经暗了。街上有点乱，人很多，他们手持着烛台，风让烛光闪烁不定，与之形成对比的是升起的月亮，银辉铺满了街道。库洛洛原以为他们是在斗殴，但是很明显不是。  
库洛洛突然想起来今天是11区的降神节。这是一个类似庆典的活动，是几十年前克劳德留下的传统。他看见罩着黑袍的人手执烛台，意识到他们是教堂的人，他们守着通往广场的道路，既像死神，又像信徒。

烈阳陨落，狂欢降临。俯瞰整个圣徒广场，篝火四处绽放，像极了撕裂城市、点燃空气的爆炸，这是流星街居民见惯了的。与往日不同的是，福音教堂敞开了大门，人们排着长长的队伍，九曲八绕却秩序井然，几乎塞满了整个圣徒广场。  
教堂里巨大的十字架上绕满了柠檬花，她们看着人们向神子匍匐祷告，然后走出教堂。教堂里点燃的蜡烛摇摇欲坠，让克劳德的影子也摇曳起来。

库洛洛终于记起来，去年刚到11区的他们因为和某些人的角斗错过了这个节日。这是独属于11区的庆典。既愚蠢又聪明，他想。

库洛洛原路返回，他的心里涌现了源源不断的情感，炙热澎湃，一如信徒们虔诚的信念。空气是静默的，气氛却不低沉，他由衷地敬佩克劳德，在屈居幕后的这么多年里依然紧攥着实际的领导权。

库洛洛出生在流星街，年幼的他还没有认识到这个世界上有着其他政教合一的国家，却隐隐探知到了这种钳制的强大与恶意。

他听到了一首歌，是异国的语言，来自酷拉皮卡的阁楼。是他吗？库洛洛疑惑，但没有太放在心上，他神情轻松地敲开了酷拉皮卡的门，打断了他的吟唱：“晚上好，酷拉皮卡。”  
酷拉皮卡看了看四周，没有看到其他人，他不明白少年的去而又返，只能让他进来。

午夜，福音教堂的钟声敲响了。钟声穿透夜风，穿过十几条街道，传进了酷拉皮卡的小阁楼。  
酷拉皮卡听见库洛洛翻身的声音，“睡不着吗？”他问，也翻过身，面对着黑头发的少年。

狂欢的人群已经退散，嘈杂的人声已经涌到了临近的地方。

库洛洛在黑暗里凝视着酷拉皮卡，他是个沉稳机智的青年，在很多时候承担了照顾大家的职责，但同时也有着少年心性，那些冲动的瞬间让库洛洛觉得，他确实是把自己和其他少年当做了重要的同伴，但又隐约觉得自己不自觉代替了酷拉皮卡失去的某些人。

“我在想，为什么大家都对克劳德那么信服。”

酷拉皮卡愣了愣，意识到少年开始了对世界更深层次的思考，有关宗教，有关信仰，有关服从，有关人性。他想尽量减轻这个话题的沉重性，但又不愿意将这个话题含混过去，于是他回答：“克劳德是他们的精神首领。”

狂欢的人群逐渐散去，安静重新归位，但是在酷拉皮卡的小阁楼里，他们的夜话开始了。这一晚酷拉皮卡化身成为了舍赫拉查德，他给年幼的国王讲述了有关堕落和救赎的神话、混乱着继续前进的国家、废墟群里拔地而起的高楼、藏身凡俗身躯的神子、光年之外停止燃烧的闪烁星辰……他缺乏信仰，或者说忘记了曾经的信仰，因此他没有办法设身处地地为小小的国王解释何为精神首领，而坚守着信仰又是什么样的感受，所以他尽量将整个世界描绘给他，让他自己选择和领悟。  
那些曾经通过逐字对照着字典而获取的知识被他以更温和的方式传达给了孩子。一整夜和平地过去了，他们在日出后不久的时候终于昏昏沉沉睡了过去，临睡前他们互相嘲笑了对方的深沉的黑眼圈，沉睡的他们嘴角带着笑意。

降神节，午夜。

朝拜过后的人群已然散去，克劳德剪灭了银烛台上的白烛，细长袅袅的白烟自根源被剪断，逐渐氤氲开来，石蜡和松香的味道浸淫了空旷寂寥的教堂。劳伦斯·达勒斜倚着大开的大门，对着虚假的牧师打招呼：“晚上好啊，克劳德。”

牧师放下了灭烛罩，向情报贩子致谢：“辛苦你了，劳伦斯。”  
劳伦斯恢复了站姿，他走进空旷的大教堂，摘下了碍事的报童帽，随手扔在了哪一排的木制长椅上，走近了克劳德：“我真搞不懂，你为什么那么听那个混蛋小子的话。”

他们心照不宣地对视了一眼，然后把视线飘向了对方的心脏。那里热切地跳动着，象征生命的涌流经由收张快速流遍全身。没有附加的枷锁，也没有达摩克利斯之剑高悬头颅之上。  
克劳德清楚劳伦斯的疑惑：既然没有被要挟，那为什么还要无条件地帮助那个青年。如果说他很强大，但那已经是过去式了，现在的窟卢塔族少年不过是被世界遗弃之人。

克劳德抬头，看向了幽深高远的壁顶。吹着号角的金发天使守护在怀抱圣子的玛利亚身侧，他们的背后是隐隐闪烁的星辰。星辰以特定的规律遍布苍穹，穹顶之下的众生昂首仰视，俯首赞叹，却无往不在枷锁之下。

“他是拨弄星辰之手，亦是身处棋局之人。”

他话锋一转，问劳伦斯：“你知道黑暗大陆吗？”

“那是——人类最大的禁忌，绝对不可侵犯的领域？！”劳伦斯·达勒大惊，“你是说那小子是来自黑暗大陆？”

克劳德没有正面回答，他又开启了另一个话题：“你还记得我的故乡吗？”

“卡金帝国？我记得几年前爆发了真林馆事件，一跃从古老的帝国变成了议会民主的国家，这场革命还被学术界称为‘史上最平静的革命’，因为直到新国家宣布改国名，这场革命才逐渐被外界所知……”情报贩子不愧为情报贩子，他对于克劳德的了解比流星街的任何人都要多，克劳德对此毫不意外。

“新帝国将王室从国名中除去，以新国家的身份重新面世，同时取缔了旧国家签订的许多条约，其中就包括V5缔结的对黑暗大陆的不可侵犯条约。”  
“这些年除了V5不断秘密派遣人员探索黑暗大陆之外，卡金也在蠢蠢欲动。如今卡金帝国新登位的国王锐意改革，经济领域已经有了显著起色，在他们长远计划里，虽然目前还没有到和能够和V5叫板的时候，但是，”  
克劳德顿了顿，他像是回想起了什么，然后接着道：“在可见的未来，对黑暗大陆的探索会成为卡金逐渐强大的跳板——不管是资源、动力，还是其他什么方面。”  
“这些，都是酷拉皮卡带来的信息。”

“他作为猎人协会十二支的成员参与了卡金帝国的下一届的王位继承战和对黑暗大陆的探索。”  
“他是和我们不同的‘人’——他不能被打败，同时拥有值得交易的资本。”


	6. 棋子与棋盘

“Check——哇啊啊窝金你不可以悔棋啦！”侠客手忙脚乱地想要拦住大块头的动作，却掀无意间翻了整个棋盘，棋子哗啦啦掉了一地。  
“糟糕！”碧色眼睛的少年闭眼撇过头去，一脸的生无可恋，成功听到了库洛洛警示性的“侠客，窝金，安静。”  
侠客摆了摆手，示意认输，然后十分迅速地将棋盘归位，在听到愈来愈近的脚步声后把自己和窝金藏进了不同的地方。  
棋盘落地的巨大声响意外地引来了物资的主人，二道贩子鲁道夫。

鲁道夫的商店所在在流星街并不是秘密，相反，作为第十区和十一区最大的二道贩子，他的据点可以说十分显眼。那是坐落在两个区交界处的一幢共废旧的公寓楼，虽然一层以上已经成为废墟彻底无法使用，但是鲁道夫充分利用了剩余空间，作为门店和部分商品的展示之用。再深入就是储物间。库洛洛一行人此刻藏身的地方就是储物室。  
他们原本的计划是趁鲁道夫外出时搜集线索，但不知为何行踪一向规律的他提前竟然归来，这打得没有准备的少年们措手不及。

库洛洛打开门，见到了惊讶的鲁道夫。

鲁道夫是一个粗俗爽朗的大红胡子男人，他看到了意料之外的少年没有怀疑，至少表面上没有表示出怀疑。他环视了一下四周，“你不是和那个金发小子一起的少年吗？还没到日子怎么提前来了？怎么就你一个人，金发小子呢？”

库洛洛很镇定，他没有和鲁道夫有过正面接触，但他知道酷拉皮卡和鲁道夫有固定的交易，鲁道夫的提问变相证明了这一点。他谨慎地开口：“药用完了，酷拉皮卡让我来提前取。”

鲁道夫点头，似乎相信了这样的说辞，他走向右手边的柜子。库洛洛盯着他的动作，侠客就在旁边的柜子里，好在鲁道夫没有再次转移，只是把东西交给了库洛洛：“药品、食物，还有瞳孔片，早就准备好了，你就一并带给他吧。”

接过物品，库洛洛向鲁道夫道谢，准备离开的时候被大胡子男人叫住了，“小鬼，把你的小同伙们一起带走吧。”

窝金和侠客分别从藏身的地方走了出来，侠客讪笑着：“糟糕，还是被发现了啊。”

大胡子爽朗地大小，给出了善意的提醒：“不会绝的小鬼下次躲藏的时候，不要离目标那么近，要不然可是很容易被发现的。”

“棋盘和棋子都是你的吗？”没头没脑地，库洛洛这么问鲁道夫。一时间窝金、侠客和鲁道夫都没能跟上库洛洛跳脱的思维，鲁道夫下意识点头，“是的。”

西洋棋起源于五大陆中西大陆的一些老牌殖民国家，这些国家在殖民扩张中将自己的信仰、生活方式等都传给了“未开化”的东方国家；尽管后来某些东方国家一个个接连反抗并取得了独立，但殖民时期的印记仍旧在世界范围内留存，因此，西洋棋在流星街被发现也不是什么奇怪的事。  
但事情绝对没有那么简单，城府颇深的小鬼这么认定：金发的年长者刚刚透露自己的能力“异阵营棋子”，事端制造者之一的所在就发现了同样的物品。果然情报的购买者就是眼前的二道贩子吗？  
不对，倘若鲁道夫知晓了酷拉皮卡的能力，就会知晓酷拉皮卡的能力并非战斗系，那为什么还会选择为他提供物资？或者说，鲁道夫目前还不知道自己的行为已经暴露？  
“我们来下一盘吧。”  
库洛洛说。

商人眯起了眼，他看向黑头发的小鬼头，拒绝了他的请求：“小鬼就早点回去吧，别让大人担心。”

 

他们走出了鲁道夫的商店。离开了第十区和十一区备受瞩目的交互地带之后，库洛洛停了下来。他指出了三点疑惑：

“一，储物室在他回来之前我们已经很仔细地搜索过了，并没有发现任何东西。也就是说，我们拿到的物品并不是来自那个储物室，他是怎么取得物品的；  
二，鲁道夫不是情报的买家，但他是知情者，至少对酷拉皮卡的能力有一定了解；这样的他究竟知道些什么；”  
三，酷拉皮卡为什么要用到瞳孔片。”

 

从少年手中拿到物资的酷拉皮卡先是表达了谢意，并且无视了黑发小鬼若有若无的试探后狠狠赏了他们几个爆栗，少年们的自作主张被后知后觉的酷拉皮卡批的体无完肤，诸如“你们是给对方送消息，告诉他我们已经开始怀疑了吗”“什么搞清楚了对方的时间表，作为本区域最大的物资商，他的情报是那么容易被洞悉的吗”“像你们这么冒失如果遇到什么危险怎么办”此类的。  
可能当众被训的经历是人生第一次，少年们的表现不可谓不精彩纷呈，但还是比较一致地选择了适时的沉默，不再触碰怒火中烧的青年的逆鳞。正因如此，黑头发少年的疑惑最终还是没有得到解答。

”抱歉，是我太冲动了。“冷静下来的酷拉皮卡对少年们道歉，并且再一次强调了千万不要轻举妄动：”对方的能力和目的都是未知数，贸然行动有着很大风险。“  
”况且你们本来就和这件事没有关系，就不要再过多牵涉进来了。“

这是酷拉皮卡第一次摆出拒绝的态度，这本该和库洛洛理智的想法不谋而合。但是他意外地极度讨厌这种被排除在外的看法，好在大大咧咧的窝金直接替他回绝了酷拉皮卡的好意。  
“酷拉皮卡，”窝金严肃地拒绝了，“本来我们就是一起的，怎么可能把烂摊子都甩给你一个人。”

没错，直接拒绝，库洛洛默默地首肯了窝金的做法，然后等待着酷拉皮卡下一步回复。

他好像没有想到少年们如此坚决的和自己统一了战线，放下物资的动作顿了顿，心情复杂地看了看少年们。

最初在福音教堂的半年虽说混乱无比，但克劳德给予的帮助，或者说作为交换的信息，为酷拉皮卡在流星街的生存提供了殷实的保障。  
这时候酷拉皮卡还不清楚自己的价值，但他并不是天真的人，克劳德的处处维护只能证明他这样做是在出卖人情。酷拉皮卡曾经质问过牧师，但是牧师的回答太过含混，而且语气动作都像极了怜悯，这让酷拉皮卡心生不虞，只能暂时作罢。

流星街由中央区向外辐射，共有12个区域，第二区、第三区、第四区和第五区作为中央区和外围区域的连接，而从第6区到12区均属于外围区域，离“外面的世界”距离更近，相应的，受中央区的管制也相对较小，从而驱生了许多游离于规则边缘的组织。  
或者说，在中央区和过渡区，这些组织都是被议会那些老头或真或假地操纵着，但在外围区，像鲁道夫这样的物资商仅仅作为“合作对象”而存在，他们不会公然与中央区对立，但同时也不在中央区的可控范围内，他们的兴起或灭亡只呼应着弱肉强食的规律。  
克劳德曾经告诉酷拉皮卡，他所扶持的哈里斯·巴尼（他曾经的心腹手下）一行人不过是与议会和11区一些地下机构斡旋的部门。这些游离于中央权力机构之外的地下机构，包括了鲁道夫的物资商店和阿里萨的人体交易商店。

酷拉皮卡无意识地摩挲着拇指，根据克劳德的说法推断，11区被三种势力控制着，这三种势力从大到小依次为：以克劳德为首的“官方机构”（这种势力渐渐向宗教控制倾斜，并且变得愈发强大）≈以鲁道夫为代表的地下商人>中央区的牵制。

来历不明的有意针对并非酷拉皮卡所畏惧的，这几天的许多事件看似零散，但稍微细想就会发现，对于酷拉皮卡的出现，克劳德表示欢迎，中央区则鞭长莫及，剩下的只有11区权利权利边缘的地下商贩鲁道夫和阿里萨了。

他相信作为物资商的鲁道夫不可能因为已经达成的交易而翻脸，能够驱使一个地区性的组织共同针对一个人的要素，除了利益，酷拉皮卡暂时想不出其他。可自己是如何触动了这些人的利益，酷拉皮卡不清楚。  
难道还有另一个可能？

他把联想到的可能告诉了他的小盟友们：  
如今少年们所在的街区在被他们占领之前，是一个叫“欧文”的地头蛇在管理着。欧文并非克劳德的部署，也绝非中央区的爪牙，不难推测他曾经是地下商人中的一员。后来欧文被误入的酷拉皮卡解决了之后就没有了后文，会不会——他们只是单纯为了复仇？  
流星街同伴之间的羁绊之深这时候的酷拉皮卡还没有体会到，他只是提出了一个简单的可能性。

“极有可能。”  
这是他的黑头发小盟友们给出的答案。

年长者对于他们给出的肯定答案有些吃惊，但看着黑头发小鬼难辨真假的笑意他还是选择了相信。


	7. 暗流与烈阳

“所以，你为什么要联系那个看起来就很不正经的情报贩子？”

酷拉皮卡向小鬼们告别之后独自前往了某个据点。他刻意向某些人隐瞒了这一点，并不是因为不信任，而是出于某种后天养成的奇怪习惯。  
但是他们没有那么容易被甩掉，尤其那个直觉准到恐怖的女孩。

烈日丝毫没有收敛他的余晖，焦灼凝固在空气里。呼吸里是有些刺激的烈性气体，酷拉皮卡在捂住口鼻的同时尽自己的可能降低呼吸的频率，以减低气体对粘膜的伤害。可是离中心越来越近，而女孩丝毫没有撤退的意向。酷拉皮卡无奈，知道自己不能放任没有任何防护措施的她继续这样跟着自己。

“还有，为什么见面的地点约在了这里？”

被发现了的玛琪大方地走了出来，无疑是途中的对话向她透露了这样的信息，聪慧的女孩一点即透，得知了酷拉皮卡约见的对象和此行的目的地。

劳伦斯·达勒适时地出现。他全副武装，几乎看不到当初那个轻佻随意的形象。“这里有点恶心，你应该知道的。”劳伦斯说，有些夸大其词，也有些真情实意，“如果不是有些东西需要你亲眼看到，我死也不会到这里来的。”

酷拉皮卡不置可否。

“哦呀，这位小小的淑女怎么也在这里？这里可不是什么适合女士的场所啊。”

“啰嗦。”

“哎呀，被嫌弃了。”

酷拉皮卡叫停了他们的互相嫌弃，“我们先进去吧。”

“屠宰场”，是劳伦斯对这个地方起的别称，实际上这里是一家地下医院，也是殓尸人阿里萨的属地。

“屠宰场”是一所名副其实的“地下”医院。圆形的地上建筑是由灰色的混凝土堆砌起来的，从正面看过去，像是一只翅膀合闭的巨大甲虫；武装后的三人悄悄向大甲虫靠近，不寻常的是，越靠近建筑，刺激性气体反而越发淡薄。支撑着巨大穹顶的是数人合抱粗的巨柱，他们分成两路藏身在柱体后，酷拉皮卡和玛奇一组，劳伦斯单独一组，仔细探查着建筑内的情况——虽然“圆”的发动全部交给了此时三人中唯一能使用念能力的劳伦斯。

酷拉皮卡手里拿着的是劳伦斯提供的建筑结构图和传呼机。他刻意降低了地图的高度以便身边的女孩也能够看到，劳伦斯在另一根支柱的后面发动了圆，“嗯？”他发现了异常，不可置信地走出了藏身的柱子。  
玛奇先发现了劳伦斯的异动，她悄悄推了推酷拉皮卡：“看那边。”

走出了巨柱阴影的劳伦斯同时也走出了酷拉皮卡他们的视野，两人稍微挪了一下位置后发现劳伦斯没有任何隐藏地向着建筑内部走。酷拉皮卡摸不清劳伦斯的意图，他看了看玛奇，决定跟上劳伦斯。

劳伦斯的“圆”覆盖范围大约是10平方米，远远不足以覆盖整座建筑，但是劳伦斯别出心裁地设计了属于自己的探查方式：改变圆的形状，以自己为圆心向不同方向辐射，这样大幅提升了可探查的范围。  
地表以上的建筑里只有常规的覆盖着微薄念力的闭路电视，只要按照规划得当的路线，完全可以避开监控进入地下。但是劳伦斯还是发现了异常：地上的建筑里本应该是有执勤的人员的，但这些人的念都呈现一种颓靡的状态——他们昏过去了。察觉到异常的劳伦斯立刻探查了地下，果不其然发现了已知情报之外的人的念力波动。  
他回头，制止了酷拉皮卡想要跟上来的举动。收回手后他意有所指地看了一眼玛奇，做了个噤声的动作。

“果然是老狐狸。”玛奇撇过脸，拉住了酷拉皮卡，“酷拉皮卡，库洛洛……也来了。”

“什么？！”酷拉皮卡愕然，立刻反应过来发生了什么，“你通知了库洛洛？”

女孩点头。酷拉皮卡感到头疼，他看了看事不关己的劳伦斯，那人已经笑着点了点地下了，歪头耸肩一气呵成，十分无辜。  
酷拉皮卡把“可恶”咽进了肚子，他不想自己的焦虑给女孩带来什么负担，但他无疑非常担心此时地下的少年，以至于他收起了地图，做出了“计划有变”的手势。

劳伦斯举起双手以示投降，他的口型是针对玛奇的：“我告诉过你了。”

根据地图上规划好的路线，他们避开了数个闭路电视，前后经过了两三个昏厥的守备人员，到达了通往地下的电梯口。电梯是大约2×2m的货运电梯，电梯的一扇门被暴力扭曲了一个两人大小的洞口，他们堂而皇之地走了进去，按下了B2的按钮。  
劳伦斯朝着监控摄像头招了招手，说道：“是我，我来了。”

酷拉皮卡和玛奇重新戴上了防护用的面罩和帽子，深深地低下了头，装作是跟随劳伦斯的助手，或者其他什么人。

电梯启动了，一瞬间的失重感让他们身形不稳地晃了晃。机器非常老旧，还能听到引擎牵动的咯吱咯吱声，破旧的墙体在镂空的电梯门前一一闪过，形成了极为诡异的画面。“叮——”到了。  
劳伦斯率先走出了电梯，紧紧包裹著自己的酷拉皮卡和玛奇紧随其后。

酷拉皮卡悄悄留意着一路走过的地方。刚出电梯是中庭一样的地方，零散地排着几个长椅，他低头，脚边是倒地夭折的输液架，不着痕迹地避开了散乱的输液架，他稍微抬了下头，看向四处。  
两侧的回廊内部是一排排没有玻璃的巨大窗框，从酷拉皮卡的角度看过去，能够隐约看见废弃的病床，病床上隐约能看见深色的痕迹，大约是血迹，酷拉皮卡收回了视线，跟随劳伦斯。  
他们穿过中庭，进入了一间如同集体病房一样的房间。病床上三三两两地躺着些许病人，他们露在床外的手上呈现出极度病态的青色，骨瘦嶙峋，无一例外插着输液管。看样子是病人。酷拉皮卡拉住了玛奇，制止了她过于直白的注视。  
他们继续向里面走，无视了病人们胶着在他们身上的目光。酷拉皮卡开始感觉到了压力，但是想到那个男孩还在里面，只能把顾虑置之度外。

在前往地下医院的路上，劳伦斯简单介绍了“医院”工作人员的能力。  
殓尸人阿里萨是操作系能力者，现在已知的能力除了“达摩克利斯之剑”之外，还有“十个小人”。相较于“达摩克利斯”相对苛刻的达成条件，“十个小人”能够操纵的人数更多、成交条件更加简单：只要人偶被操纵目标触碰，即可在一千米范围内的任意时间完成操纵。当然也有致命的缺点——人偶一旦被破坏，指令就会被破坏。  
外科医师久美子是变化系能力者，“希波克拉底誓言”，能够将念转换成数对左右手进行手术，目前已知最多同时进行5台手术，在战斗时也是不可多得的利器，极度令人防不胜防。  
此外还有数个护理人员，能力均是偏防守向，不足为道。

之前引起酷拉皮卡注意的鲁道夫的能力，劳伦斯也给出了解释：“特质系能力‘次元书架’，一共可以设置5个书架，每个书架有7个隔层，每个书架相应的隔层之间是相互连通的。目前已知的是，鲁道夫的商店和屠宰场各有一个完整的书架。”

“作为商人，你为什么无条件提供这么多情报？”酷拉皮卡质问电话另一头的劳伦斯。

劳伦斯哈哈笑了：“我有说是无条件吗？不要着急嘛小美人，以后你会知道的。”

酷拉皮卡：“……”

回忆结束，他们已经穿过了病房，进入了一个了类似大厅的房间。越靠近核心，酷拉皮卡反而越冷静，他放开了牵着玛奇的手，在宽大的罩衫下紧紧握住了拳头。不能连累他们，他在心里说，这是……我一个人——  
“酷拉皮卡，你来了。”

！忽然间听到自己名字的酷拉皮卡猛地抬起头，几乎遮住脸的兜帽也应声而下。

库洛洛好整以暇地坐在问诊的位置上，背对着酷拉皮卡一行人坐着的是一位的花魁打扮的女人。

“你好啊，久美子。”劳伦斯毫无危机意识地挥了挥手，女人也回过头来，媚眼如丝：“好久不见呐，劳伦斯先生。你是怎么认识这么有趣的小朋友的？真是迫不及待地想要他长大些呀。哎呀，这边这位看起来也不错，是叫……酷拉皮卡吗？”  
她摇摇晃晃站了起来，有些不稳，库洛洛伸手扶住了她，久美子朝库洛洛笑了笑，把他的手打了下去，走向酷拉皮卡：“真漂亮的人啊，自从妹妹的眼睛被刺伤离开以后，已经很久没有见到这么漂亮的人了——哎呀，这边这位小妹妹也不错嘛。劳伦斯，人家真是羡慕你呢。”  
她撩开了玛奇的兜帽，几乎是双眼冒心地捧住了她的脸：“哎呀呀小妹妹今年多大了？叫什么名字？真可爱啊……”

劳伦斯、酷拉皮卡：“……拜托请克制一点。”

库洛洛简单介绍了当时的情况。库洛洛潜入时遇到了正在手术的久美子，久美子在看到他的当下就动手干掉了身边的护士，并停止了手术，把他带到了诊室。听罢酷拉皮卡鄙视了劳伦斯好久：“你可没说久美子这么容易被策反啊……”  
劳伦斯十分无辜：“没有吗？我记得我说过她从来都不是有原则的人吧。”  
久美子停止了蹂躏玛奇的动作：“喂喂劳伦斯，我可是都听见了哦。”

“所以，酷拉皮卡你到这里来是为了什么？”库洛洛问。酷拉皮卡看向劳伦斯，等他的一个解释。久美子站了起来，她撩了撩鬓边的头发，看着酷拉皮卡：“是我叫你来的哦，小美人。”

她别有深意地看了看酷拉皮卡和库洛洛，然后转身：“跟上来吧，姐姐带你们去看样东西。”


	8. 合作与分歧

久美子带领他们穿过有着许多病人的病房，酷拉皮卡想要尽量避免库洛洛和玛奇与那些病人的对视——那些死物一般的病人近乎机械地用着空洞浑浊的双眼毫无感情地注视着经过的人，好想要把看中的人的生命力吸走一样。  
库洛洛并不反感酷拉皮卡的维护，虽然他不清楚青年的动作出于何种目的，因为在他看来，躺在排放整齐但污浊的病床上的，不过是一件件没有价值的物体，输液管能做的也不过是维持基本的生存需要罢了；而物品又能造成什么威胁呢。他装作不经意地看了看同样被维护的玛奇，不出意外地看到了小女孩脸上复杂的大概包含“为什么多此一举”的困惑表情。但是他知道，玛奇和他一样乐于将这种困惑埋在心底，而非拒绝。

他们走出病房时，库洛洛明显觉得酷拉皮卡松懈了一些。他心情愉悦地跟着久美子和劳伦斯穿过中庭，经过那台老旧的破电梯时，他稍微顿了顿，想到了在久美子的诊疗室看到的监控画面。“医院”没有所谓的监控室，闭路电视的监控画面是直接出现在供医生使用的电脑上的。这到底是这里与众不同的监控系统还是某人的念能力？  
久美子在劳伦斯和酷拉皮卡到达之前告诉库洛洛，劳伦斯本来的打算是带酷拉皮卡悄悄地潜入医院与久美子见面，前往“某件东西”的所在地。  
但是因为玛奇通知了库洛洛，库洛洛先他们一步到达了医院，导致酷拉皮卡关心则乱，放弃了耗时更长的潜入计划，变成了大张旗鼓地暴露在医院的监控之下。

那么问题来了，库洛洛悄悄看了一眼走在前面的久美子，目前看来整个医院只有已经倒戈的久美子，既然这样，她一开始为什么要求劳伦斯和酷拉皮卡偷·偷·潜入？  
还是说——这里并不止久美子一个人？

他将自己的视线从久美子身上转移到酷拉皮卡身上。按理说酷拉皮卡不应该没有注意到这一点，可是为什么他丝毫没有怀疑？

漫长的中庭终于被他们甩到了身后，走进了半开放的长廊。长廊相较于中庭干净整洁了许多，约半米高的矮墙上是浮雕的图像，这些图案深深浅浅地不规则排列着，不像已知大陆任何国家的文明；除了极似人面的图案之外，还有许多显然是某种文字。博学如酷拉皮卡对此也毫无印象。

久美子稍微曲了曲身体，像抚摸情人一样伸手抚摸着低矮的墙体，而后她站了起来，“‘它似乎是某种怪物，也可能是符号化表现的怪物，那个形象只有病态的想象力才能构思出来。’”说完她狡黠地笑了，并看了一眼劳伦斯。  
酷拉皮卡把注意力转移到了久美子和劳伦斯身上。劳伦斯夸张地叹了口气：“还真是什么都瞒不了你啊，小·久美子。”  
久美子的话来自于本世纪初流行的某个神话体系的一个故事，她是在告诉劳伦斯，她已经知道了这些图腾的来源：和神话中的那些图腾一样，他们来自于某个未知世界的文明——黑暗大陆。  
劳伦斯在心底狠狠鄙视了克劳德一番。这个假牧师，还以为自己是唯一的知情人，现在怎么遍地都是知晓黑暗大陆和酷拉皮卡的人？

酷拉皮卡闻言再度绷紧了神经。他知道久美子的话摘自某处，但她不会无缘无故突然提起这句话——她是在和劳伦斯交换了某种信息。而这个信息极有可能是她倒戈相向、甚至是克劳德和劳伦斯都极力帮助自己的重要原因。

他不动声色地记下了一路而来的各种图像。

终于，各怀鬼胎的五人到达了目的地。那是回廊尽头的药品储藏室。久美子拔下头上的发钗，极熟练地戳了几次，锁扣在劳伦斯赞叹的口哨声里应声落地。而吹响口哨的劳伦斯不出意外地收获了其他四人整齐的一瞪。  
而后紧跟着久美子鱼贯而入。  
药品储藏室是一间巨大的仓库，除了他们进入的门，没有其他门窗；或者说其他门窗都被堵死，因此整个仓库都如同潜形在幽谷当中。玛奇和库洛洛被酷拉皮卡护在身后。  
除了突然进入时猝然间的一片黑暗，不一会儿他们慢慢适应了这样的环境，能够辨认出眼前的人影。

酷拉皮卡分别拉住了玛奇和库洛洛，小心翼翼地跟随前面的两个人影。他们穿梭在狭窄的货架之间，巨大的阴影里的阴影把他们全部淹没，像能够溺死他们的深海，货架隔层间的微弱光影差像是连接现实和虚幻的大门，这些都让酷拉皮卡产生了或多或少些许不真实的错觉。他无意识地握紧了两个少年的手。

光线突然到来，这使酷拉皮卡无比错愕。他下意识看向身后，还好，两个少年都还在。可是他们的表情不太对劲，后知后觉的他回过头，看到了久美子……和一个陌生人。

酷拉皮卡迅速抽出双刀，警惕地分出了一点视线给久美子，示意她作出解释。久美子耸耸肩，没有作声，然后拍了拍那个陌生人的肩膀。陌生人以酷拉皮卡非常熟悉的声音笑出声来，然后吐槽：“小酷拉皮卡，你的武器到底放在那里的？”

是劳伦斯！

酷拉皮卡仍旧怀疑，但是好歹把双刀收了起来。

劳伦斯捏了下自己的脸：“非常真实，不是吗？”他放下了右手，背到身后，鞠了一躬，非常绅士地自我介绍：  
“初次见面，我是这里的药剂师——格里芬。”

少年们明显不吃这一套。酷拉皮卡终于放下心来：“久美子小姐的能力吗？非常真实。”

劳伦斯又行了一个夸张的鞠躬礼：“谢谢夸奖。”

酷拉皮卡没有理会他的做作表演。他仔细观察了所在的储藏室：药品储藏室非常之大，称之为“仓库”有过之而无不及。他们现在站着的位置大概在仓库的正中间，前后是大约十几米的径直走道，大概不到两米宽，走道的尽头是一扇钢铁大门；走道两边是密集横摆着的铁货架，每个货架之间只有略大于一人宽，其中一条是他们刚刚走进来的道路——这么看来，他们进来的门只是其中一个侧门。  
久美子的身边有几个按钮，酷拉皮卡推测是灯光的控制，他谨慎地看了看四周，很幸运的是没有发现监控摄像头。

劳伦斯开诚布公：“药剂师格里芬当然是不存在的。这是久美子帮我塑造的潜伏屠宰场的身份。”

“潜伏？”库洛洛问。

劳伦斯耸肩，十分无奈：“大人嘛，总要被逼着做一些不合心意的选择。”

酷拉皮卡没有继续和他聊天，他问久美子：“你要费尽心思带我来看的东西是什么？”

久美子掩口打了个哈欠，然后说：“跟我来吧，不远了。”她背对着正门，大大咧咧地走了过去。酷拉皮卡看着货架另一端的闭路电视逐渐进入视野，不由得僵住了。

久美子随意地挥了挥手，“这个啊，不用在意，被小劳伦斯的能力控制了——好像是叫……‘即时影像’？”  
突然被cue的劳伦斯：“！”

库洛洛见缝插针：“大叔的能力不是依靠触碰获取记忆吗？”

“……”劳伦斯直冒冷汗，这个聪明的小鬼头——不，聪明的可能不是他，是那个金发小子。他看了一眼酷拉皮卡，这个小子通过短短一小时的接触就猜到了自己的能力，实在是不可小觑，难怪克劳德那个假牧师这么看重他。

久美子停下脚步点了点下巴，若有所思了一会儿，毫无负担地卖了一手好队友：“啊，那个啊，你是说‘延时捕手’吗？不错不错，那也是劳伦斯酱的能力。”

库洛洛和酷拉皮卡恍然大悟：“这样啊。”

劳伦斯：“……”

久美子继续走了下去，“顺便一提，我的能力是变化系‘波希波克拉底誓言’，是类似‘言灵’的能力，不过有使用范围，平常也只能用来做做手术、整整容什么的。”

酷拉皮卡瞥了一眼劳伦斯：“这样啊——”

劳伦斯：“……久美子麻烦你闭嘴可以吗？”

“不要嘛，”久美子果断拒绝，然后停下了脚步，“啊，到了。”

五人走到了仓库的最后。货架之间的间隙变宽了许多，陈列的物品也不再是常规的药品之类。一般的医院摆放药品的储藏室会按照特定的分类规整，以便药剂师取药。但是很显然，“屠宰场”并不是一般的医院，因此一些外界违禁药品和奇奇怪的器官混杂在正常的药品中间也不是什么难得的事——这是作为“药剂师”的劳伦斯本来就知道的。  
与视线齐平的这排货架上原本摆放的是外界颇有争议的精神类药品，劳伦斯拿起一盒“咦”了一声又放了回去——除了这类药品，应该没有再摆放其他东西了才是，可是……药品之后的奇怪石塑从何而来？

他是在酷拉皮卡离开教堂的两个月之后潜入地下医院的，从那时到现在已经超过半年了；这半年里他花费了大量时间在药剂室，自觉没有粗心大意到发现不了货架上的隐藏空间。  
他把作为掩饰的药品扫了下来，让掩藏在其身后的石塑逐渐显露真容。

这些雕塑的风格诡异，至少劳伦斯并不清楚这种风格出自何人之手属于那种流派。图案很像他们刚刚经过的回廊里矮墙上的浮雕，但明显更加精致，也更加诡秘。矮墙上的浮雕如今看来是人为模仿的这些石塑不得其真意的拙劣仿品，它只会让人不明所以，而不似这些真品浑然天成，仿佛来自于人类未知的陌生时代，沧桑且扭曲地诠释了属于他们的教义。  
他联想到了那些仿佛被吸干了生命力的病人。独属于劳伦斯的冷漠注定让他在过去半年里忽视了那些日复一日躺在污浊病床上的病人，他每次经过他们时，心里所想的总是和屠宰场八竿子打不到一块儿去的其他琐事，因而连一眼的关注都没有分给他们。

他们为什么会出现在那里日复一日地挂着不知名的点滴，没有医师和护士的照料他们是怎么活下来的？

劳伦斯移开了视线，因为他开始感觉到背脊一阵发凉：最重要的是，为什么在今天以前他都没有发现那些病人的诡异之处？

久美子像一个精致的花魁人偶站在一边，边笑边冷眼看着劳伦斯。这两种表情在她的脸上产生了奇妙的化学反应，让她变得神秘莫测而又充满风情。她极魅惑地向劳伦斯招了招手，说：

“永远长眠的未必是死亡，  
经历奇异万古的亡灵也会死去。”


	9. 请赠与挚爱之物

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本来预定这节结束大概的故事进入下一个故事的，结果又爆字数了……埋线太深自己都忘了  
> 多视角叙事杀我！人物间的信息差杀我！到底是什么驱使我写了这篇文TAT！咸鱼本鱼哭瞎了  
> 下节肯定结束这个故事！就算爆字数也要结束！

等到酷拉皮卡和劳伦斯回过神来时，久美子已经消失不见了，和她一同消失的，还有一直被酷拉皮卡护在身后的库洛洛。

库洛洛只觉得眼前突然一片刺目的亮光，逼得他闭上眼睛；再睁开时，他和久美子已经被困在一间纯白的密室里了。密室的大小未知。久美子坐在地上，一边摇着精致的骨扇，一边百无聊赖地打哈欠。  
库洛洛无视了她，开始自顾自检查目前的处境。

“喂，小鬼，别走了，我们暂时是安全的。”久美子“啪”得一声合上骨扇，叫住了经过的黑头发的小鬼。

“你是哪一边的？”小孩停了下来，站在了久美子身边，居高临下地问她，这让久美子不爽地敲了敲他的头，教训道：“小鬼，对大人而言，立场是无足轻重的；我们看重的只有利益，知道吗？”

库洛洛没有逃开她作怪的手，而是学着她的样子坐了下来，用一双黑曜石般的眼睛无表情地盯着久美子。久美子终于在这样诡异的对视里败下阵来，拿开了手，撒娇似的抱怨：“我收回以前说的话。”

“什么话？”

“‘真期待你长大的样子’；”她耸肩，“我收回。你这个小鬼长大了肯定十分无趣。”

库洛洛仿佛被这句话引起了兴趣，他一本正经地思考了一会儿，然后问久美子：“那对你而言，什么样的异性才算有趣？”

很显然久美子并不想按照小鬼的步调将对话进行下去，她笑得十分促狭，几乎是捉弄他一样地问库洛洛：“我可以把帮你学习念的事情告诉酷拉皮卡吗？”

库洛洛找到久美子的时候，久美子正在进行一台不怎么正规的手术。久美子通过劳伦斯或多或少地对这个少年团伙有些许了解，所以出于同伙的意识为他解决了一路追杀过来的阿里萨的党羽，即医院的人员。见证了久美子怎样出手杀人的库洛洛没有表现出震惊或其他表情，这让久美子有些意外；更让她意外的是，小鬼竟然要求她用念对他进行“洗礼”并对酷拉皮卡隐瞒下这件事。  
“你信任我吗？”久美子当时是这么问库洛洛的。小鬼头脸上浮现了微妙的笑容，他没有正面回答久美子的问题，而是似是而非的：“你是目前稳妥的选择。说起来，你是变化系吧？”久美子恨不能锤这个自大小鬼的头，但还是强忍着和颜悦色地点了点头，几乎挤出一个笑容：“是的。”  
久美子是秉持着“死了不关我事”的态度对小鬼进行了洗礼。她丝毫没有手下留情，力道大得让自大小鬼捂住了胸口发出了零碎的质疑：“咳咳……你真不是强化系的吗？”  
这种疑惑让久美子的额角跳了跳，几乎没有忍住再揍他一次的冲动。接下来少年的举动让她震惊地闭上了嘴——他竟然慢慢将气凝在了周身！  
这个小鬼，是怪物吧！？

似乎是回想到了当时的心情，久美子十分不爽地又敲了库洛洛的头：“不知道为什么就像很想打你。”  
库洛洛露出了疑惑的神情。  
久美子无奈地叹了口气，收回了手：“你为什么在刚见到我的时候就提出那样的要求？”她是指“洗礼”这件事，库洛洛很清楚，他简明扼要地重复了当时的话：“你是当时最稳妥的选择。”  
女子无奈扶额：“所以说，我就是在问你为什么认为我是最稳妥的选择啊。”

她仿佛看见了小鬼一闪而过的鄙夷。然后听见他这么解释：“大概有三点：第一、你杀死了跟踪我的人，至少证明你不是医院的人——顺便一提，现在我已经拿不准你到底是不是医院的人了；第二，我提出‘不能告诉酷拉皮卡’时你没有提出疑义，证明你认识他；第三，酷拉皮卡不同意我们现在进行洗礼，他认为危险太大。”

“就这些？”

库洛洛看起来分外无辜：“就这些。”

久美子简直不能克制想要揍他的冲动：“那万一我既不是医院的人，也不是酷拉皮卡的人，并且想要杀了你，你怎么办？”

库洛洛十分平静地回视几乎抓狂的久美子：“你没有。”

不见日光的远古丛林里，丑陋的树根和绞死的藤蔓盘踞在深不见底的沼泽边，青灰的石块间或出现，表面盘踞着隐隐的金色纹路，回光流转间是诡异的图腾。看着库洛洛的她无端联想到了在劳伦斯的“即时影像”中看到的场景，可是最令她背脊发凉的，不是远古丛林里昏暗粘稠的病态气氛，而是联结在寄生的藤蔓之间的蛛网和静静等待着的剧毒蜘蛛。

“哎——”她终于屈服了，“你说对了。我不能杀了你。”

她如同几百岁的满脸皱纹的丑恶女巫，低沉地唱起了意味不明的祝词。她闭上了眼睛，任由已经变成异国语言的神秘祝词再一次经由她的口里诵出，犹如地狱深渊里的微风、幽秘丛林里的日光。她感受到了心脏跳动的热切，它也在为往生的人唱诵祝词——它曾死了一遍又一遍。

 

酷拉皮卡发现久美子和库洛洛消失的第一时间拔出木刀抵上了劳伦斯的脖颈，目光如刀：“解释。”另一只手则紧紧拉住了玛奇。  
劳伦斯举起双手示意投降。酷拉皮卡的脸色几乎可以算得上扭曲，他眼底的红意已经盖过黑色的瞳片。劳伦斯的脸上不再是懒散的笑意，取而代之的严峻的懊悔。他意识到了问题所在——久美子又一次倒戈，出卖了自己，就像当初出卖阿里萨和鲁道夫一样。这个女人……他恨恨地咬紧牙，绞尽脑汁想要解决眼下的情况。

既然久美子已经倒戈，那么自己“药剂师格里芬”的身份应该已经暴露，被他念能力“即时影像”篡改过的闭路电视也应该恢复了正常——也就是说他们三人现在正暴露在众目睽睽之下。与此同时自己还被要挟了……他小心翼翼地瞥了一眼严肃的酷拉皮卡，咽了下口水——这个金发小子是认真的。

他只能无奈承认：“我不知道。”

他和久美子的盟约缔结在共同利益之上，久美子的倒戈有着许多原因——共同利益被破坏、敌人能提供更大的利益、被要挟……他把自己的分析陈述给绷紧神经的酷拉皮卡，试图获得他的理解。  
怒火中烧的酷拉皮卡并不是那么善解人意，而且劳伦斯总觉得酷拉皮卡在不明缘由地迁怒。他只能机械地安抚青年。

好在玛奇还在。劳伦斯这一天第一次庆幸这个小女孩还在。

“酷拉皮卡，冷静。”她说，“我们不能让情况变得更糟。”

盛怒里的酷拉皮卡听到女孩的话好像迎头被泼了一盆冰水，他稍微松开了紧攥着玛奇的手，收起了木鞘裹挟的利刃，颓唐地抱住头蹲了下来，道歉声有些含糊不清：“……抱歉，是我冲动了。”  
劳伦斯心有余悸，后怕地打算拍酷拉皮卡的肩膀安慰他，可是刚伸出手就被玛奇瞪了下去，只能作罢。

 

酷拉皮卡深埋在双膝里的脸上冷汗涔涔。又出现了，那种现实与虚幻无法界定的虚无感，他的耳边声音逐渐远去，退却成为铺天盖地的尖利金属音；在刺耳的金属音里有苍老的声音低低吟诵·——恶鬼被制服、亡灵被超度、背井离乡之人魂归故里、九死一生之人飘然出逃。

“哇——”酷拉皮卡猛然回过神来，像被神迹牵引着一般抬头，视线越过劳伦斯和玛奇，落在了货架上。那尊人面塑像前缓缓出现了一枚棋子。

第四枚黑子，“兵”。

劳伦斯缓缓转过身，他也看见了那枚棋子。他没有抽空去想“这小子果然在念能力这件事上撒谎了”，因为他发现自己的猜想错了。  
那天在酷拉皮卡的阁楼里并不是他第一次看见那枚棋子。他第一次看见那枚棋子其实是在克劳德的记忆里。他当时以为棋子是念能力，并一直坚信到今日，但如今看来并不是。  
棋子的质地和那些石塑如出一辙，黝黑的不知名石材，表面有着磨砂的质感，在灯光下从不同的角度观察隐隐有些光泽。他终于把目光移到了石塑上，这些石塑大小不一，错乱地摆放在那一排货架的深处。最大的高约30英寸，最小的和棋子差不多大，仅1英寸左右。它们中的大多数塑着诡异的人面形状，他们空洞的瞳孔和嘴巴或泣或笑，十分微妙。

劳伦斯勉强自己不要转移视线。他看着那些石塑，仿佛听见了异世界大陆上包含迷醉的嘶吼和嚎叫，这些叫声撕裂时间和空间，在他的脑海里回荡不止。他终于忍不住转移了视线。

酷拉皮卡已经取走了那枚棋子，他和玛奇开始研究那层货架和货架上的石塑。他们似乎对石塑没有多大的反应，在仔细地一个个端详，玛奇因为身高不够而退后了一些。劳伦斯仿佛看见酷拉皮卡伸出的手上缠上了数根锁链，是错觉吗，他揉揉眼睛，锁链又消失不见了。

他不想再体验那种冰冷而绝望的嘶吼，所以踱步到了另一边。这边的货架上摆着的是被特殊容器装的人体器官，很多是从还没有死亡的病人身体上直接摘取下来的。劳伦斯不是圣母，他知道阿里萨的这些交易但没有立场去阻止——当然更没有必要去阻止。他秉持着观赏的态度一排排扫视过去，有些恶趣味地评价这些器官的完好程度和收容措施。  
突然他的注意被底层的四只容器吸引了过去。那些是圆柱形的透明玻璃容器，粘稠的透明溶液里漂浮着一只只红色眼球。

被誉为世界七大美色之一的火红眼。

酷拉皮卡的身份和信息都是克劳德主动交底，辅以他的能力“延时捕手”和“即时影像”获得的。他有些犹豫，要不要把货架另一边的窟卢塔族人叫过来。  
“大叔？”玛奇从那边绕了过来，突然的出声让劳伦斯下意识地把火红眼向更里面推了进去，并侧身用身体挡住了女孩的视线。  
女孩狐疑地瞥了一眼，然后转回到了另一边。劳伦斯回过身体，发现四只火红眼消失得无影无踪。


	10. 请接受转赠之物

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 还没有结束……那就放飞自我了  
> 剧透：偷偷读了剧本的只有两个人：久美子和克劳德

“咕咚——”

白色的封闭房间里突然凭空出现了一只透明的玻璃罐，咕噜咕噜滚到了库洛洛的脚下，他捡了起来。

“咕咚——”  
“咕咚——”  
“咕咚——”  
又相继滚进来了三只罐子，一一排在了库洛洛的脚边。

库洛洛看了看手里的，又瞄了瞄脚边的，最后把视线落在了久美子身上。

久美子歪头，“嗯？”

库洛洛摇了摇玻璃容器，没有说话，只是用一双大眼睛一眨不眨地看着久美子。久美子最怕他这样了，于是认输：“世界七大美色之一的火红眼，阿里萨的交易品。”然后稍微吐槽了一下，“人类还真是恶趣味啊，连同类的眼球都想要收藏。”

库洛洛深以为然。他蹲下，把四只容器一一立了起来，饶有兴致地观察红色的眼球在溶液里上下沉浮。

久美子嫌恶地摆摆手：“不是吧，你竟然也喜欢这种东西？”

蹲着的少年歪过头，他的脸上是不知世事的天真，他对久美子说：“我在想，为什么会有人喜欢它们。”

久美子失笑，随意附和道：“是啊，为什么呢？”

库洛洛站了起来。他掸了掸身上并不存在的灰尘，以一种不符合年龄的成熟口吻质问久美子：“应该坦白了吧，这里是鲁道夫的书架里吗？”

 

火红眼的凭空消失让劳伦斯松了一口气的同时又提起了一颗心。现在的问题就是，久美子到底有没有反水。如果她倒戈了，那么一开始和久美子协商的时间表就不是那么可信：久美子当日告知劳伦斯，阿里萨和鲁道夫会去和买家见面，这是一个推脱不了的会面，因此这天的潜入会很安全；退一步讲，即使他们发现了潜入者，短时间内也未必能赶回来。  
从库洛洛和久美子消失到现在不过一刻多钟，没有一个人进来，这证明久美子提供的时间表是对的。那她为什么带走库洛洛？

他绕过了货架，回到了酷拉皮卡那一边。酷拉皮卡正拿着一个小型的石塑仔细观察，看到劳伦斯过来放下了那块石塑。劳伦斯瞥了一眼，是笑着的表情。他赶紧收回视线，直面酷拉皮卡。  
酷拉皮卡面色有些沉重：“我记得你说过，鲁道夫有一个完整的书架在‘屠宰场’。我怀疑，”他指着放着人面石塑的货架，“这是其中一层。”

劳伦斯想到了消失的四只火红眼，有些后悔没有早点告诉酷拉皮卡。很显然，他错过了告诉酷拉皮卡书架还有一层的机会，得找个借口让他注意到另一面的货架其实也是一层“书架”。  
玛奇不知道什么时候绕了过去，她叫来了酷拉皮卡，指着四只火红眼消失的地方：“这里少了东西。”

酷拉皮卡问劳伦斯：“这里原来放了什么吗？”

劳伦斯接下话题：“是两个人面石塑，我刚碰到就消失了。”

酷拉皮卡托腮思考了一会儿，然后说：“假设这也是一层，那医院里应该还剩下五层。‘书架’可以囚禁人类吗？”  
“‘次元书架’是书架外形的大楼，每一层都是一个空间的入口，那些消失的尸体都是存储在空间里的，所以当然可以。”

“消失的尸体？”

“对了，忘了告诉你了，11区所有的尸体都是被阿里萨收集起来的，”他开了个小小的玩笑，“要不我们为什么叫他殓尸人？”  
这种文字游戏没有取悦紧张状态下的酷拉皮卡和玛奇，反而收到了他们不满的皱眉。他摆摆手，打了个哈哈，心里抱怨了一下大小两个美人的不解风情，然后继续：“鲁道夫和阿里萨是一伙的，鲁道夫提供存储尸体的空间，阿里萨用‘地下医院’”，他用两只手比了个耶，“也就是我所说的‘屠宰场’对尸体进行解剖。”

玛奇和酷拉皮卡很快发现了疑点并提了出来：  
“对尸体解剖？”  
“尸体的器官有价值吗？”

“啪”地一声，劳伦斯打了个响指，他继续解释道：“这就是鲁道夫的能力的关键所在了。”他故作神秘地顿了顿，试图引起两人的注意，但没有听到意想中的催促，于是心有不甘地继续了下去：  
“书架里的空间时间是静止的。和阿里萨的某个能力结合起来，新鲜的尸体会迅速进入书架，最大限度保持在刚刚死亡的状态。”

末了他意犹未尽的感慨了一番：“真是变态啊。”

酷拉皮卡没有理会他的感慨，他十分焦虑地追问下去：“这么说库洛洛有可能在里面？”

“嗯。”情报贩子点头。

酷拉皮卡有一瞬间的失措。线索交汇得实在太突然，他无意识摩挲着自己的右手，冰凉的、像蛇爬走在手背的触感还在——他的念能力恢复了。可这对理清头绪、救出少年毫无帮助。他更加颓唐了，只觉得曾经的自信变成了盲目的自大，他紧张而疲惫地攥紧了拳头，想要把自己深埋进黝黑的虚空里：他一个人，什么也解决不了……谁也救不出来。

玛奇牵住了青年的手，她又一次及时地拯救了青年：

“别怕，酷拉皮卡。”

 

酷拉皮卡在少女的安抚下逐渐平静下来。虽然他已经用“绝”隐藏了锁链的所在，但为了避免被少女发觉，他下意识地把锁链缠绕的右手藏进了衣物的阴影处。他自己把这种疏离的警惕感归咎于遗失的过往所致。  
他将一闪而过的念头深埋进了心底并且再也不打算挖掘出来。虽然如此，他仍旧选择了向身边的少女隐瞒下自己能力恢复的事实——确切来说说，自己的真实能力。

1980年冬，酷拉皮卡是怎么出现在流星街、怎么进入福音教堂，他自己全无印象，他的少许记忆都是依靠克劳德的叙述模糊回忆到的。据克劳德所说，他是凭空出现在福音教堂的，身边唯一的物品就是那枚西洋棋子。一开始酷拉皮卡并不相信这种说辞，直到他亲眼看见第二枚相同的棋子在他眼前凭空缓缓出现。  
那时他推测棋子是自己的念能力，并尝试加以应用。他成功了。  
——他的右手无名指有一条锁链，他尝试把锁链和棋子结合使用，这就是他告知劳伦斯的信息：“异阵营棋子”。他没有说谎，只是隐藏了关于“锁链”的信息。

在离开教堂、逃进欧文的街区遭到追杀后，为了杜绝后患，酷拉皮卡抓获了一个袭击的人，并使用“异阵营棋子”获取了欧文的消息，前往他的居所进行谈判。在谈判的过程里，第二枚棋子出现，小指的锁链也同时缓缓显现。

欧文作为一个街区的首领，酷拉皮卡却发现他有些不合时宜的颓唐敏感的特质：欧文原本接受了酷拉皮卡谈判的要求，却因为无意间窥见了那枚质地奇特的棋子突然面色紧绷，神思恍惚起来。他们的对决也因为欧文的神经质而变得胶着难分。具现化系的欧文每次即将落败时便会具象化出改变战局的另一把武器，这种能力是基于无数次的落败与反思而得的经验，记忆全失的酷拉皮卡只能侥幸通过不多的肢体记忆躲过了绝地之中的反击。  
战局的结束是酷拉皮卡被意料之中的盲点袭来的骨刺击中，承下了这一击后顺势甩出了小指的锁链，刺中了欧文的心脏。

接下的形势十分戏剧性。被刺中心脏的欧文自暴自弃地收起了攻势，他神色张惶，仿佛看见了平生最不可能看见之事，口中不断喃喃：“假的……真的是你……”这样梦呓般的话语实在莫名其妙，酷拉皮卡也只能停下攻击的动作。他很疑惑，欧文和他素昧平生，为什么会说出这样指向性明确的话语。

而后欧文的自语戛然而止——他死在了自己具现出的一支弩箭下。

那时酷拉皮卡无暇顾及欧文的死因，即使他的死疑窦丛生，酷拉皮卡也不得不把疑惑深埋心底，因为由于欧文的死亡和少年们的进攻，他被强硬算在了少年们的阵营里，不得不随时应对偶尔的袭击，并帮少年们出谋划策，并且在离开之后念能力消失时，重又回归少年所在的街区并得到第三枚棋子。

半年后的今天，念随着第四枚棋子的出现回归，酷拉皮卡终于确信了殓尸人阿里萨一行人与自己有着深刻的渊源。  
这么想来，当初被抛之脑后的疑惑或许藏着自己遗忘的某些关键事情。

酷拉皮卡有些懊恼，他决定了全然信任少年们，但是自己的过往或许可怖、或许离奇，他不能说服自己将一切向他们坦白。   
于是他只能把自己藏进货架投下的深色阴影里，寻找着“书架”的入口，玛奇和劳伦斯也在酷拉皮卡的示意下在两层书架上四处搜索。

 

“我们可以把东西扔出去吗？”

久美子疑惑地看了看库洛洛，等待他的解释。很遗憾，库洛洛没能读懂她的期待，所以久美子只能又一次屈服，向小小的少年解释：“里面的时间法则和外面不同，我们和劳伦斯他们不在同一个节点，打通两个节点的门在外面。也就是说，我们只能等外面的人放我们出去。”

四只容器整齐地排列在纯白色的地面上，火红眼在透明的液体里微不可见地上下沉浮，像在不甘地控诉。  
库洛洛冷眼看着，攥紧了拳头。他紧握着的手掌里藏着一件熟悉的物品，突起的棱角隐隐刺痛手心。是一枚黑子兵。

他放下火红眼后，在另一边发现了它。是酷拉皮卡的念能力。库洛洛悄悄藏起了这枚棋子，按照久美子的说法，有可能是酷拉皮卡找到了连接里外的入口，因为某种原因只能通过念传递信息。他不确定久美子的立场，因而默默藏了起来。

久美子的钗环随着她的动作而摆动，叮咚作响。她没有看到库洛洛藏起那枚棋子，摇着扇子的手频率渐缓，手有些酸了，于是终于收起了精致精致的骨扇，伸了个懒腰。  
久美子在大概十岁的时候和襁褓中的妹妹一起被家人送到了流星街。久美子的故乡是东方的一个岛国。几年前她的妹妹离开流星街后她曾经回去过一次，在她为数不多的记忆里，那是浪人与艺伎的国度。久美子回去时恰逢整个国家从一场持续了好多年的战争中脱身，进行着如火如荼的战后重建，木制的幽深大宅和钢筋水泥建成的幽密丛林鳞次栉比，形成了独特的风格。  
她花费了不少时间才找到了记忆里满是脂粉香味和大雨中会溅起泥泞之花的堕落街道。它藏身在一排高楼背后，站在高度现代化的主街道上根本不会想到光鲜的大楼背后是几百年历史的烟花街。

结局在意料之中。没有人记得这里曾经有一个姓古川的艺伎世家。也难怪，久美子想，战争毁掉了一切，好多古老建筑都是战后重建起来的，更何况人。于是她松了一口气，回绝了劳伦斯想要提供的善意帮助，也没有走进挂着崭新牌匾的“居川”，回到了流星街。属于古川家族的辉光湮灭在了战火里，但古川家的两个女儿却在遗弃之地获得了新生。多少有点讽刺，回程的路上久美子想。

那几日劳伦斯陪同她走完了返乡的路程，归途的飞艇被情报贩子体贴地承包了。她始终记得那个傍晚在舷窗里看到的半轮橙红弥留在被霞光染就的绯红云层之上，浓烈而灿烂的夕照里隐藏着即将卷土重来的暗夜，这曾是古川姐妹经年不散的梦魇；但现在不一样了，久美子想，落日在她的脸边，而如梦似幻的斑驳云海终于让她有了实感。“流星街快到了。”劳伦斯说。


	11. 请允我安身立命

久美子拉回了自己飘忽的思绪。库洛洛镇定地坐着，尽管他对久美子的立场疑惑不减。

久美子则对库洛洛的故作镇定感到好笑，但她很快想到了什么似的停止了有扩张势头的笑意，下意识扶了扶即将掉下的发钗。

“达摩克利斯之剑。”

“什么？”冷不防的短语让久美子扶发钗的动作一顿，几乎是发出了疑问的立刻看向了发声的家伙。

可恶的小鬼头脸上是得逞的笑意，虽然很不明显，但久美子还是越看越觉得欠揍。

“果然你也被能力控制了吧。”库洛洛饶有兴致地走近久美子，伸手打算摘下那支摇摇欲坠的发钗。

久美子侧过身躲过了小鬼的触碰，她问：“为什么这么说？”

库洛洛不无遗憾地后退了半步：“其实我从一开始就觉得奇怪。如果你是酷拉皮卡这一边的，为什么会抓走我？可如果你是殓尸人阿里萨那边的，为什么只抓走我？”

这还真是变态的直觉啊，久美子恢复了端坐的姿势，既不承认也不否认。

库洛洛老成地抵住下巴做出思考的样子，过了一会儿他开始了自顾自地解释：  
“让我们来大胆假设一下吧。首先，你并不是阿里萨的同伙。”

“等等！你为什么会这么认为？我完全可以是阿里萨的同伙，但是因为能力原因只能抓走一个啊？”久美子制止了库洛洛的大胆猜测，“你这种假设毫无根据，建立在这种假设上的推测自然也站不住脚。”

库洛洛极怜悯地投来目光：“两个连念能力都不会的小孩都抓不住，只能带走一个吗？”

“一个！”久美子据理力争，而后发现这种辩驳简直苍白到无可附加只能丧气地挥了挥手，“你继续。”

“因为你不是阿里萨的同伙，所以他才会使用‘达摩克利斯之剑’控制你，条件嘛，”库洛洛顿了顿，“大概是‘制止对方继续探查医院’或者‘带走核心人物’之类的。”

听着这两个风马牛不相及的二选一的所谓“指令”，久美子先是震惊，而后逐渐冷静了下来，冷静下来之后是遏制不住的揍人的冲动——这小鬼，竟然在套话！  
库洛洛发现了许多端倪或许不假，但是不可能那么确定。于是他假装自己已经笃定，然后用真真假的烟雾弹套话。真是狡猾。  
明晰了对方套路的久美子并没有戳破。作为变化系，说谎几乎是人生的必修课，她起了逗弄对方的心思，只装做仍被蒙在鼓里的样子。久美子并不被阿里萨一行人信任不假，被阿里萨使用“达摩克利斯之剑”控制，而高悬颅顶之剑就是那支发钗。抚摸着发钗精致的雕花，算盘在心里拨得响亮。  
“都不是哦，”她歪头，以一副不解的模样暗暗暗示库洛洛：“你为什么会认为我会把你当做‘核心人物’劫走？”——假的，指令其实是“阻止继续调查医院”。

小鬼点头，像是信了她的连篇鬼话，后续的问题一连串抛出：  
“如果你收到的指令是‘劫走核心人物’，怎么想也不该选择我，是什么促使你做出这样的选择？”  
“‘劫走核心人物’肯定有附加条件，比如说，把人关进书架里。可为什么连你也一起被关进来？仅仅是因为‘有进无出？’”

久美子心下好笑，只道库洛洛还真是一个小鬼头，这些连珠炮一样的问题不正好暴露了其实他所知并不多，其实也很不确定吗？她懒懒回应：“你离我最近，带走你最方便；至于为什么我不能离开……你知道的，”她了指自己乌发上的钗环，“阿里萨他们并不信任我。”

——说·谎·的。为什么选择库洛洛，是因为酷拉皮卡不会放任库洛洛就此失踪，因此调查肯定还会继续；但因为指令的缘故，必须暂时误导劳伦斯和酷拉皮卡的调查方向，即将对“医院”的调查缩小到对“书架”的调查——文字游戏，暂时的误导无伤大雅，该被发现的仍旧会被发现。至于为什么自己无法脱身，她狠狠地嫌弃了一番鲁道夫，谁能想到那个看起来粗枝大叶的家伙竟然会那么细心——在得知对方的能力是特质系时就应该稍微注意一下的。

“次元书架”利用时间流转隔绝里外，书架里时间近乎停滞，外面的“念”在里面几乎不起作用，选择进入书架是久美子出于“保命”和“扳倒医院”的折中考虑，此外还有一个原因，她看向库洛洛，年幼的小鬼并不幼稚，相反，洞察力和各方面能力都算顶尖，虽说还有些不成熟，但“三岁看到老”这种古老的说法并非不无道理。  
——要帮他吗？久美子陷入了纠结。一方面是厌恶被看穿的本能反抗，另一方面是数次死里逃生博得的微弱生机。

“你在说谎哦。”库洛洛说得很笃定，“既然你已经认定了我问错了方向，为什么还要编一些看起来没有问题的回答？”他疑惑，“果然这也是大人的恶趣味吗？”

这小子——美子气急败坏，用扇子敲了过去——果然欠揍啊！

来势汹汹的一击止步于对方亮出来的黑色棋子，久美子收起扇子接过那枚棋子，“你的？”  
久美子竟然不知道，库洛洛有些意外，但他很快藏起了这种情绪，半遮半掩地回答：“是酷拉皮卡的。”

“哦噢——”久美子拖着长长的尾音，用不怀好意的视线打量库洛洛，“真想不到啊，原来这么早就——”

“就什么？”

库洛洛冷漠的疑问止住了久美子作怪的嘲弄，让她的笑意戛然而止，随后默念了几声什么，库洛洛没有听清。

 

他没有追究，继续道：

“阿里萨识破了闭路电视上的诡计，因此也发现了药剂师格里芬的真实身份，于是他找到了你，把格里芬引荐进医院的久美子医师。既然格里芬的潜入是有预谋的，即证明你不是医院的人——至少没有到无条件替他们卖命的地步。”  
库洛洛没有给久美子以打断的机会，“达摩克利斯之剑’迫使你不得不放弃原本的计划——顺便质疑一下，原本的计仅仅是展示那些奇怪的石头吗？”

话题转换速度之快让久美子稍微愣了一下，他没有想到年幼的小鬼有着和直觉一样强大的分析能力。“差不多吧。”久美子没打算告知库洛洛详情，因而含混点头。

明显质疑的目光让久美子把扇子隔空挥了过去：“你不信？”

库洛洛回答得无比坦率且直白：“没错。”

“信不信随你。”久美子干脆破罐子破摔。

“你在耍赖，久美子。”库洛洛对久美子不负责任的行为进行了控诉，久美子则无情地进行了反驳：“这是大人的特权哦。还有，叫我久美子姐·姐。”

不信任的眼神。

时间的流逝在纯白的空间里变得不那么明显，“我们假设你原本的计划是向酷拉皮卡展示那些石头，可是这么做的用意是什么？单单这样根本没有引起阿里萨一行人注意的可能吧，到底是什么让阿里萨等人对你进行了控制，发出了‘阻止调查’的指令？”  
“还是说，那些石头本身有着调查的价值？”

久美子终于缄默了。寂静如潮水笼罩了不大的白色空间，她的神色莫名，过了一会儿她说：“这会儿酷拉皮卡应该去调查那些病人了。”

库洛洛疑惑。

久美子俏皮一笑：“我看到过的。”

 

灵光闪击，库洛洛恍然大悟：“那些石头和医院有着某种关系；一旦着手调查其中之一，就会不可避免地涉及到另外一个。”他状似不经意提问，“那你的真正目标是哪个呢？”

女郎伸出一只手，做出了“停止”的姿势。

库洛洛：“？”

“我拒绝和你对话，”久美子收敛了笑意，好看的眉眼纠结在一起，是无比烦心且嫌弃的表情，“套话的能力未免太强大了，真是让人不省心的小鬼。”  
“是吗？”库洛洛没有放在心上，他低垂眼睑看着手里的棋子，长长的睫毛忽闪着，黑曜石般的瞳孔注视着某一点，恍若神思飘忽，又像专心致志，久美子看着他就像看着一只精致的洋娃娃。她极力忍住想要捧心的冲动，默默在心里夸赞了一下下这个小鬼的长相：  
“真可爱啊——可惜以后……”这种联想让她背脊一阵发凉，冷汗直冒，不得不冷静了下来，“好险，我在想什么啊。”

“我知道了，”洋娃娃说话了，“从几天前的袭击开始说起吧。那些持枪歹徒——”

“噗！”久美子好像听到了什么笑话，突然蹦出一声笑。库洛洛疑惑地看着他，像一只没有表情的娃娃。女郎毫无诚意地道歉：“‘歹徒’这个词从你的口中说出来有些……令人意外。抱歉，你继续。”

“姑且把它当做你别出心裁的赞美。”小鬼老成地点头，接受了对方的评价，“那些持枪歹徒毫无疑问是受到了阿里萨能力的控制，前来袭击受伤的酷拉皮卡——他畏惧酷拉皮卡，并且受伤的消息来自鲁道夫。”

“嗯哼。”久美子心不在焉。

“然后是劳伦斯找到酷拉皮卡提出‘交换情报’。之前一直不确定情报买家是谁，直到我们去了鲁道夫的商店。非常遗憾，并不是他和他的同伴们。”

“接下来就是久美子你了。”男孩目不转睛，“从初现端倪至今共有两股势力和酷拉皮卡有关：克劳德和阿里萨。克劳德因为某些未知原因一直支持酷拉皮卡，而阿里萨，则因为欧文的缘故致力于杀死酷拉皮卡。你属于克劳德一方，但隐藏在医院里。据我所知，在酷拉皮卡出现在流星街很久以前，你就是这里的主治医生了。为什么？”

“因为酷拉皮卡是‘多余的’，他的出现打乱了你们一开始的计划，或延缓或提前；但无疑是‘重要的’，因为你们为了他甚至调整了原本的计划，向他展示了那些石塑并引诱他继续调查——劳伦斯谎称交易、你掳走我，都是为了这个目的。”

“至于你掳走我，”男孩终于稍微停顿了一下，试图触碰那支发钗，却被看不见的力量弹开，于是收回了手，继续道，“大概还有另一个原因，那个指令。”  
“‘阻止调查医院’，很简单的文字游戏，不是吗？——‘调查书架’，可以取得同样想要的结果。”  
“你们很信任他，尽管他是不速之客。”

久美子沉默了许久，终于开诚布公：“没错，你的结论全部正确。”

明明困惑都得到了解决，库洛洛却没有表现出相对轻松。他的脸上依旧如云山雾罩一般迷惘而冷漠，他问：“这就更加奇怪了。你一开始的说辞是‘带酷拉皮卡去看某些东西’，东西不出意外应该是指外面的人面石塑；如果这样的话，你到底是什么时候知道酷拉皮卡和那些石塑有关联——”

“库洛洛！”

他的疑问被来自背后的声音打断了。

纯白的空间撕裂出了一道深渊一样的裂口，声音来自深渊内部。库洛洛转过身，深不见底的裂缝像是巨兽拔去了獠牙的血盆大口缓缓张开，即将吞噬周围白色的布景。渐渐地，从深渊里走出一个人，他的周身环绕着浓重的血腥雾气，在深冬里愈发寒气逼人。是酷拉皮卡。

库洛洛近乎贪婪地看着渐行渐近的金发青年。他发现，在这一刻他是无比欢欣雀跃的。

原来他一直在等着酷拉皮卡的到来。

 

“哟，小鬼，还有久美子。”一个人从酷拉皮卡身后探出了头，是劳伦斯，他举起左手竖起拇指，“搞定啦。”  
久美子站了起来，懒洋洋地抱怨道：“好慢。”她拔下了那支发钗，用“凝”观察了一下。很好，念消失了。

“我们离开吧。”玛奇用溅着血的脸面无表情总结道。

 

阿里萨作为器世界范围内最大的器官交易商，其狠辣老练远比他表现出来的更甚。在他更加年轻的时候，曾与中央区有过短暂的会晤。那次会晤让他看清了中央议会的本质——不过是一群既得利者的互相妥协和推诿；也让他下定了决心，要不受中央区掣肘地生存下去。  
他在流星街外围建立自己的势力范围，并把医院建立在十一区都是都是审慎考虑后做出的决定。他赌赢了。几十年时间里，他的影响力愈来愈大，凭他一己之力编织出了一张网罗世界黑暗面的大网。

作为流星街出身的人，他在做到了可以和V5的官员谈笑风生，黑道要员也必须对他笑脸相迎。阿里萨在“外面”的时间并不短，十几年前他甚至想过远走他乡不再回到流星街——虽然最终他还是打消了这个念头——但也因此他能够获知关于黑暗大陆的某些消息。

除了“五大灾难”所代表的取之不尽的资源外，他曾经偶然见到过一种类似人形的“怪物”。那是被某位大人物豢养的宠物，传言那只怪物来自未知的文明，而那位大人物凭借怪物不为人知的能力才有了如今的权势与地位。从那之后，阿里萨开始有意收集收集关于黑暗大陆的情报。十几年过去了，他的调查依旧进展艰难，唯一的收获便是那些寄存在书架里的人面石塑。  
那些石塑的来源不一，有从探险者中的幸存者家人手中高价购入，也有对相关政府机构的机要人员威逼利诱所得。曾经有过前赴后继的学者对其进行研究，但无一例外，参与的学者先后以离奇的方式死亡；加之后来那位大人也突然暴毙家中，怪物不知所踪，阿里萨这才不得不停止了继续研究。

 

夜风呼啸，阿里萨着显示器，陷入沉思。

12/01/1982 10:03 A.M  
劳伦斯、酷拉皮卡和一个女孩出现在地面上的监控范围之内。

12/01/1982 10:05 A.M  
三人进入电梯

12/1/1982 10:17 A.M  
久美子带领劳伦斯、酷拉皮卡、男孩和女孩离开诊疗室，进入中庭

12/1/1982 10:20 A.M  
画面丢失

“就这些？”

报告的人有些畏惧，稍微向后退了一些，但似乎又想到了什么似的僵住了，停止了后退的步伐，语气听起来有些畏缩：“是的。”

阿里萨挥挥手，示意他离开。那人松了一口气，快步走开。阿里萨转身面对着红胡子男人，  
“鲁道夫，我记得你曾经说过酷拉皮卡不足为惧。”  
鲁道夫不以为意：“不过就是个什么都记不起来的小鬼头罢了。”

阿里萨沉默。他不想否认鲁道夫的言语，因为现在看来，各方面的情报都说明了如今的酷拉皮卡不过是一个失了记忆和能力的、不足为患的小鬼头。酷拉皮卡和克劳德也好，劳伦斯也罢，他们之间的关系只不过是巧合地遇见，偶然合作一段时间的盟友。

久美子的倒戈完全在意料之中——那个女人和情报贩子本来就有着不清不楚的关系，因此阿里萨才会一早就控制住她；但是早早退居幕后的克劳德竟然也隐隐参与其中。他开始怀疑鲁道夫对酷拉皮卡的定位，但却无从证实。

被禁锢的久美子依然准确传达出了调查调查医院的情报，情报贩子和同行的酷拉皮卡轻而易举破译了女人不自然的行为中传达出的深意并救出了她。

一败涂地。阿里萨只能这么承认。

现在的问题是，他们这样大费周章的预期结果成功获得了吗？

一行人离开医院时，夜幕已悄然降临。他们有些分散地走着，非常默契地没有询问彼此里面或者外面发生了什么。降神节已经过去了许久，因此街道——如果可以这么称的话——街道上依稀残留着节日的遗骸，当然更多的是暗夜里窥视的眼睛。  
久美子和劳伦斯并肩走在最前方，因此隐蔽角落里虎视眈眈的视线也仅仅是视线而已。玛奇和库洛洛在他们俩身后不远的地方，酷拉皮卡沉默着走在最后。走了好一会儿，落后的酷拉皮卡终于发觉他们的目的地有些问题。  
“我们这是要去哪儿？”

“终于发现了吗，小美人？我们要去鲁道夫的商店哦。”

酷拉皮卡理解了久美子二人此行的意图，他停了下来：“接下来的事……不太适合库洛洛和玛奇继续参与。我先把他们送回去——”

他的话还没有说完，就被玛奇打断了：“不用，酷拉皮卡。”  
女孩坚定地站在他面前，用酷拉皮卡所熟悉的坚毅眼神宣告立场，希望和自己站在同一战线。  
劳伦斯也走了过来，他先是看了不发一言的库洛洛一眼，然后了然一笑：  
“他们都是流星街的孩子。酷拉皮卡，你不可能永远保护他们。”

酷拉皮卡试图辩解：“可这次的事件全是因我而起……”

“但是鲁道夫并不会因此放过他们，你是知道的。”

酷拉皮卡默然。他知道劳伦斯所说的是事实，因此他只能同意。

这是库洛洛第二次来到鲁道夫的商店。夜晚并没有能够掩饰其破败的外表，但是宁静却成功将杀意收敛起来。这么多人站在一幢破旧的建筑前踌躇不决多少有点滑稽，老成的少年这样想。  
库洛洛想到上次并没能成功在鲁道夫眼下躲藏的经历，下意识看向身后的金发青年，大吃一惊。酷拉皮卡不知什么时候已经不在他的身后了。他迅速联想到鲁道夫所说的“绝”。  
劳伦斯难得严肃：“关于那些石塑……甚至关于你，酷拉皮卡，”他稍微停顿了一下，似乎在考虑用怎样的词汇能够准确地表达出自己想要传达的意思，“鲁道夫是更危险的人物。怎么说呢，阿里萨相当于‘未知’之外游离的散人，而鲁道夫却是能够窥见‘未知’一角的人。”  
“到目为止，流星街几乎所有人都知道鲁道夫的能力是什么，但却没有人知道他是怎么做到的，”  
“操纵时间。”

话音刚落，劳伦斯似乎发现自己的话让原本就剑拔弩张的气氛更加火药味十足，急忙打哈哈：“虽说是操纵时间，但是能做的也就仅限于在两个时间之间设一道门哈哈哈，‘里面的时间’和正常时间不能互通，且作用范围十分有限……”越到后来，劳伦斯愈发底气不足，无奈，“要不我还是把小鬼们带回去吧。”

久美子和玛奇齐齐瞪了他一眼，让他识趣闭上了嘴。

酷拉皮卡酷拉皮卡径自走上前，留下轻飘飘的话语：“大家在这里等我就好。”

 

酷拉皮卡对这片区域十分熟悉。在十一区刚刚落脚的时候，他就意识到了物资对于生存的重大意义。在搜刮了袭击者的物资后，急于变卖的酷拉皮卡循迹找到了二道贩子鲁道夫。不同于一路上遇到的各式各样的人，酷拉皮卡发现这个人意外地很好相处。大概因为他是个他是个商人吧，在商言商的确是个本分的特质，因而他们和睦友好地定下了长久的协议——酷拉皮卡提供武器，鲁道夫回报以食物和一些日常物资。

鲁道夫在整理货品。他对酷拉皮卡的来访并不意外，但还是问他：“我记得几天前地三个小鬼已经把你需要的物资拿走了，怎么，没拿到手吗？”  
酷拉皮卡随意地坐下，“拿到了，谢谢你。”  
“那你今天来是——”鲁道夫把箱子卸下，话题自然而然地抛给了酷拉皮卡。

酷拉皮卡把视线从箱子上收回，没有半分犹豫地回答道：“你知道多少关于我的事？”

鲁道夫有些楞，随即哈哈大笑：“我还以为你今天来是兴师问罪，为什么阿里萨会不惜代价地针对你。”  
“大概是因为我杀了欧文吧。”  
“哈哈哈哈，”鲁道夫笑声更大，“原来你知道。”

酷拉皮卡并不想就此交出谈话的主动权，他有些不耐地撇头，“不要太啰嗦，鲁道夫。回答我的问题。”

大胡子商人却无视了青年的不礼貌，乐呵呵地坐到了酷拉皮卡的对面：“要喝点什么吗，茶或者咖啡？”  
得到酷拉皮卡警示的一瞥后并没有生气，而是替自己倒了一杯凉水，许久才慢悠悠开口道：“我知道欧文是自杀。”  
！  
酷拉皮卡似触电般回忆起了那支具现出的弩箭。除了自己，并没有任何人知道那场战斗的细节。那是他在新的环境里杀死的第一个人，尽管自己并不是直接动手的凶手，但这件事依旧困扰了酷拉皮卡至今。他曾经思考过，记忆丢失之前的自己会不会因为杀死一个人而惴惴不安；是不是已经习惯了如今习惯的——看着人在眼前生命逐渐流逝却不能做任何事。

鲁道夫笑：“所以说，茶还是咖啡？” 

“……咖啡。”

咖啡很快端了上来，香气浓郁，但是浓郁的香气丝毫没能缓解酷拉皮卡此时的心情。库洛洛和玛奇还在外面，鲁道夫不可能没有注意到。但他的态度却完全不像敌对者，尤其是布置在医院的一整个书架被破坏之后的现在。

鲁道夫坐下，开始了自顾自的谈话：“欧文是你们所在的街区的首领，这点你是知道的。他虽然是具现化系，却因为某些原因而获得了另外的能力：感知。”  
酷拉皮卡：“某些原因？”

“今天你应该见到过了。”

酷拉皮卡恍然大悟：“那些石塑。”

“没错，”鲁道夫继续道，“那些石塑来自未知文明，以十几年前的科技水平并不能解释他们所带来的影响，并且由于一位收藏着的突然暴毙，导致其他收藏者、政府要员纷纷急着出手。”

“于是他们把这些石塑卖给了阿里萨？”

“没错。阿里萨借助我的能力，将这些石塑封存在一个书架内，并在十几年间不断请学者和科学家研究，却毫无成果。”

“直到你的出现。”

“石塑本身具有的力量抗拒人类的触碰，触碰过的人或多或少会受到不同程度的影响，比如欧文。他的感知能力包括过去和未来，但他并不能消化这种超越自己本身能力范围的力量，加上未知文明的影响，受到刺激很容易让他——”鲁道夫做出了个抹脖子的动作，“结果就变成了你看到的那样。”

酷拉皮卡察觉到了什么：“普通人面对那些石塑，或多或少会受到影响？”这也就解释了在仓库时劳伦斯的反应为什么那么反常。可是玛奇……酷拉皮卡不自觉柔和了眉眼。

“你的问题，”鲁道夫冷不丁继续，“关于你的事……我知道的并不多。但是我相信，你在这里找不到答案。去里面吧，酷拉皮卡，阿里萨不会就此罢手的，就算为了外面的两个小孩，你应该离开了。”


End file.
